Two Complete Opposites
by freakanatomy
Summary: When a famous band asks its fans to write a song for them, will a normal teenager enter ?
1. Send

**A/N** this just came into my head, I wasn't going to give you lot another story till next year but I thought this could be a Christmas prezzie to you all.

I know roughly where I am going to go with this, updates won't be every day, but I will try once a week.

Mistakes are mine sorry

* * *

Two Complete Opposites 

Send 

"_Raise and shine listeners, today is a beautiful day, the sun is shining the bird aren't singing, the traffic is building up and most importantly your listening to me Andy P, so get out of bed! It is time to go to school, college, university or work. That means you! Get up from bed and get changed NOW!_" The voice from the radio woke up the sleeping blonde up from another dreamless sleep. Andy from the radio was right, she did need to wake up but she just could not be bothered. She turned on her back and looked at her off white ceiling.

"Just another day. Another day closer to moving out, another day closer to freedom." She repeated the mantra three times before she reluctantly moved out of her bed and into her en suite bathroom. She stepped into the shower tilting her head up to the shower head, singing along to the song that was blasting from her radio. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her, and walked back into her bedroom searching for some clean clothes. After ten minutes of searching, she picked out some black jeans and a white short-sleeved top. Her hair was up in a ponytail just like every day. She did not see the point of getting dressed up, it was just school after all. She closed the door of her bedroom and heading down the stairs.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey dad," Spencer said taking an apple from the bowl and kissing her dad on his cheek.

"What your plan of attack for today then?" quizzed the middle-aged man.

"Go to school, come home, piss off mum, then go to sleep, you know, the usual," Spencer stated with a smile.

"Spencer language," the man chastised.

"Sorry," the blonde-haired person mumbled not really meaning the apology.

"Spencer turn off your damn radio!" A shout came from up the stairs.

"You better do as she says," Spencer father kissed his daughter on the cheek and pushing her towards the stair sin a good-natured manner.

Spencer begrudgingly, stomped up the stairs. She hated doing what her mother told her to do, this was not an exception. She flung open her door and headed to the radio,

"_Right so have you heard of Love Kills slowly?" _The man on the radio asked. Spencer stopped her movement she loved this band_," Well fans of the band should listen to this then. The band has told me that they want their fans to write them a new song, which they would be putting on their new album. Therefore, if any of you out there are song writers, go on the bands official website and send them your song or indeed songs, you never know you might get picked. Next up, Green day."_

Spencer had a fleeting thought that she would enter, but then she realise what was the point , she could never write a song and quickly turned off her radio and headed to school.

To say Spencer had an ordinary school life was an understatement. Her school life was boring. She was an average student, was not smart but was not too dumb either. She was not picked on for any reason , wasn't a poster child for any club, didn't have a reputation for being a slut, bitch or a whore and wasn't any sort of stereotype of high school kid, she was normal . She has a few close friends but she talks to anybody and everyone from the nerds to the cheerleaders. Maybe that is she doesn't get picked on, because she is not mean to anybody and kind to everyone.

Spencer had forgotten all about the competition the radio until her third lesson. It was history and she really could not be bothered with it, it was one of her worst subjects so she flipped her notebook to the back page and started to writing random words hoping they would make some sort of since. She was never good at writing song but she thought she had nothing to lose in trying to write a song . Once she finished a couple of versus the class had ended and she headed out to the field. She was meeting up with some friends.

She dropped her bag randomly on some dry piece of grass and flopped on to the ground waited for her friends to turn up. Ever though she knew she had a slim chance of winning she could not help but wonder what is she did win? What if Love Kills Slowly would sing her song? Love kills slowly where the awesomeist band on the plant according to anyone who was asked. They had been around for just under three years yet they had ridden to the top of the charts more times the any other band in the last seven years. Which was unique of a rock band fronted by a woman, well you could not really call her a woman she was still a teenager.

Ashley Davies was the main singer and guitar player for the band, there were three other people in the band; the drummer Aiden and two other guitar players, Glen and Kyla, but as far as Spencer was concerned, Ashley was the best out of all of them. Spencer had wasted many countless hours of her life dreaming about the one and only Ashley Davies. She just could not help it. Her voice was intoxicating. Those eyes alluring that body just mmmm Spencer daydream was cut short when a bag was flung onto stomach.

"What that-?"

"Hey,"

"Chelsea you're so lucky, if that was anyone else I would have thrown the bag back at them," Spencer tried to act tough but failed miserably.

"You couldn't hurt a fly," the coloured girl stated with confidence.

"I could," the blonde protested.

"Not even if it had no wings," Chelsea just continued to laugh and Spencer began to look upset or at least pretend she was ," Come on cheer up, you know I am only telling the truth", Chelsea patted her friends shoulder. This made Spencer break out into a smile. Once Chelsea was comfortable sitting on the grass, Spencer took out her notebook and chucked it at her friend. "And what's this?" Chelsea asked.

"Turn to the back," Spencer instructed .Chelsea flipped to the back and read what Spencer had been writing in class.

"There good, really good, "she paused "but why are you showing them me?"

"There for a competition. I was going to enter," Spencer, sounded unsure.

"Well enter then, these are awesome."

"You really think I should?"

"Spencer these are awesome. I really think you should enter in this competition."

"Really?" Spencer asked again

"Really," Chelsea laughed and passed the book back at her friend.

Once Spencer got home, argued with her mom and did her homework, she went on the LKS website, completed the application form for the completion, then sent in her email.

_Love Kills Slowly_

_I know you are going to get a lot of emails with different types of songs on but if you could just look at mine it would be awesome. It would mean the world to me to know LKS actually took the time to read what I wrote._

_S_

She attached the file and clicked send.

* * *

**A/N** so what do you think should I continue?


	2. The decision

**A/N** thanks for the alerts, and reviews to this story, kind of made my Christmas.

I Talk-2-Evil Little Pixies ,to answer your question Spencer is not an only child but don't be confused ,everything will be explained in the next couple of chapters and P.S I love your username

Hope you all had an awesome Christmas here is the next chapter like always the mistake are mine

* * *

The decision 

"You can't leave!" screamed the brunette.

"Ash-, "

"You can't!"

"Please Ashley, calm down," the other occupier of the room tried, in vain, to calm down the brunette but nothing was working.

"Nope," the brunette shook her head "I forbid it."

"You forbid it!"

"Yeah," the brunette said nodding her head. After a minute of silence, the other occupant of the room had had enough.

"Look Ashley, I need to go."

"Why?" Ashley said quietly, almost as if she knew she could say nothing to make the other person change her mind.

"I can't be here anymore. It's just too difficult, seeing them happy everyday ... It's breaking my heart."

"Kyla," Ashley breathed out and hugged the broken girl in front of her.

"Ashley I can't stay in the band any longer then I have to." Kyla said in-between sobs. Ashley tried to soothe the broken girl but there was only so much she could do. She had always been awkward comforting people, she never knew what to say or act, she was just going on impulse ."Please don't make me stay here when I have to watch Aiden and that ... that whore all over each other. It hurts to much." The young girl begged.

"Okay", Ashley whispered. Kyla pulled back so she could Ashley face.

"Really?" Ashley cupped the girls faced and gently stroked away the tears that had fallen and stained her face.

"You are my sister and I love you. If being in the band is hurting you, you go. I will sort it out with the manger and label. Just can we can we announce your leaving just after the competition is finished, I don't want it to be over looked."Kyla nodded at her sister requested "thank you," and they embraced in a hug. "Are you going to tell the band?"

"I will". "Okay".

Then Glen came barging into the room, not even bothering to look to see if anyone was in it, and interrupted a sisterly moment. Kyla looked away to sort out her makeup whilst Ashley chucked a cushion at the blonde.

"Hey arsewhipe couldn't you see we were in the middle of something?"

"Erm. No sorry", Glen did not even look up at Ashley to defend himself. Ashley mumbled another swear word before sitting down next to Glen.

"Where Aiden?" Kyla mumbled trying to sound like she had not just been crying.

"Getting the songs from our fans, he says we should look at them and pick out the winner today."

"Honey's I'm home and I brought prezzies", a rather loud Aiden announced his presence in the room, then dropped the huge bag of letters on the floor, then rubbed his hands.

"Let the fun begin,"

What started out as a fun excise started to get boring very quickly. Some of the songs were good but not good enough for the band, other were just too depressing, too happy or just too bad to even consider. Ashley looked around there small living room. The band bought this house together with their signing on bonus when they signed with their label. Everything was new and exciting then. They were new to the business they were new to fame. They did not know how scary and lonely being famous could be. She remembers how Kyla had screamed when she first entered the house. How both Aiden and Glen wanted the game room for them self's, how Kyla got the biggest room for Aiden and herself too share.

How things have changed.

Most of the time no one is in the house anymore. There were on either tour or promoting, or just doing other things. The games room now unoccupied and covered with dusted , the bedroom ,which Aiden and Kyla had once shared , had only one occupant whist the other co occupant of said room camped out in her sisters room .

Ashley had often wondered what happened to the group of friend's, to make them like this like this. They were still close but something was missing. Something that Ashley could not put her finger on and to be frank, it was pissing her off. The band was her life. She literally breathed music. However, for a while she had not been able to write a song. That was the main reason for the completion. The label wanted another song and Ashley couldn't deliver it ,so she thought she'd give her fans a shot and maybe just maybe that would help her write again but looking down at the letters and emails in her hands, she was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake.

"This is useless", Glen said chucking his load of rejected letters and emails into a pile in the middle of the group.

"I agree", Kyla, agreed with her friend, "some are good but none that I have seen are good enough for the band. And I swear and if I see another song about a broken heart I will burn the house down."

"They can't all be that bad" Ashley tried to disagree but she knew her sister is telling the truth.

"Ashley someone wrote about killing a teddy bear, a freakin teddy bear Ashley!" Kyla said chucking some emails to her sister.

"Okay, you might have a point," Ashley said looking quickly through the emails that Kyla chucked at her. One immediately caught her eye.

"Guys..."

The band was talking toeach other and could not hear Ashley.

"Guys", still no reply.

"HEYY GUYS" a deathly silence sudden appeared "I think I've found one".

"Really", they all asked.

"Yeah erm... who it from ..o yeah someone called "S" he/she sent in two songs and they are both pretty good", Ashley stated with confidence.

"Let's hear it then."

"Yeah what's it go like."

"Okay erm this is the second verse **Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free? The birth of a song, the death of a dream Closer to the edge **

"That actually pretty good," Aiden said to Ashley but all she gave him a death glare.

"Can I see the song?"Glen asked and Ashley passed along the song sheet, "This is really good. This is it."

Glen past the sheet to Kyla, then to Aiden who both agree that this was the one.

"Right so now all we really need to do is get in contact with this 's' person." Ashley said already on the phone with her manger to tell him they had picked out a song.

"Put your hand up if you're hoping the person who wrote the song is a girl" three cushions all hit Glen on the head.

* * *

**A/N** you get cookie if you can tell me what song Ashley sang in this chapter


	3. New York

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere or 30 seconds to Mars or any other songs I will use in the story

Thank you for all your reviews I love them and well done too; **Save the Narwhals, spashleylover152334, spashleylover152334, 30mafer04, n,** **imaferrari **You all guessed correct the song used was 30 Seconds to Mars- Closer to the edge. Your cookies should be on their round about... now!

I have changed some of the characters of SON. I know you have all noticed that Glen is not Spencer's brother; I know it weird but that is how it worked out, but what of Clay, you may ask. Well clay is still in but kind of changed a bit okay a lot. Just read and find out. These two are the only character I will change.

**Music and Spashley lover**- I can't remember is I replied to your review so if I didn't here is it if I did well you get to reply from me... Your review put smile to my face and gave me warm fuzzy feelings

**Ilovemyself26- **IS this update quick enough for you.

Spencer's thoughts in Italics

Again all mistake are mine

Well done to anyone who just read all that, I am done talking here is your next chapter...

Spencer's thoughts in Italics

* * *

**New York **

_Something is touching my nose, something is pressing down on my nose. Who the fuck is touching my nose?_ Spencer opens an eye and sees Clay her five-year-old adoptive brother. His cute little face is right up close to hers, his smile covering his face and his finger getting closer and closer to the blondes nose.

"You touch my nose again and I will take away all your dictionaries," Spencer threatens, it is an empty threat but he does need to know that. His smile deflates a bit but not fully, he immediately places his arm between himself and Spencer on the bed.

"Mommy said I have to wake you," he explains with wide eyes. She can never understand how he can be so full of energy this early in the morning.

"And why did you have to poke me in the nose?" Spencer asks, a smile appearing on her face. She cannot help it he is just so cute.

"Because it's funny," he says likes it the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm up now," Spencer, say whilst yawning, "you can go and tell mummy I am up,"

"No you're not up, you're still lying down." He grabs her hands and try's to drag her out of bed but the blonde is heavier then the five year old. He huffs and drops her hands "Spencer please gets out a bed," he gives the eyes. The eyes that make her do anything for him.

"Fine," Spencer gets up from her warm, comfortable, inviting bed and picks him up. His is getting to heavy to do this every day but when Spencer is in good mood like today she would pick him up bring him down stairs and sit with him whilst they have breakfast; she places him on her hip and heads to the door. He looks around and point behind the blonde.

"Email!" he squeaks, she look around must have left her computer on last night become he is right, she does have a new email. Spencer places him on the floor and tells him to pick out which cereal he wants, he runs downs the stairs as she heads to her computer. There was one email from the LKS website. She clicked open.

_To 'S'_

_You have won the Love Kills slowly songwriter competition. You will have to come down to the Love Kills slowly head quarters in New York City to finalize everything. Ring this number 635986 for all your travel and accommodation details you are allowed to take one person with you on this trip._

_We have attached the first recording of one of your songs._

_Yours sincerely_

_Rob Michaels_

_Love Kills Slowly Manger._

Spencer read the email. Once, twice, three times before she even contemplates in breathing again. She has done it. ... She won. She moves her hand randomly around the desk, without taking her eyes of the screen, she grab her phone, presses the number three, and waits for the other person to pick up.

"Carlin, this better be something good" a sleepy Chelsea spat into the phone.

"I did it," Spencer simply states.

"Did what?"

"I won."

"Won what!"

"The Love Kills slowly completion. I won."

"Spencer its 6.30 in the morning stop kidding around!"

"I'm not"

"Shit... you . YOU WON!"

"I won." Spencer said calmly. Still not believing she won.

"So why are you not screaming?" Chelsea has asks

"I have to go New York."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"How am I going to explain that to my mum and dad? I never told them I was entering. My mum hates me. She will never let me go," Spencer explains as she starts to walk around her bedroom like a headless chicken.

"Don't tell them. Just say you're going to mine."

"Really?"

"Just say were having a girl weekend or something. Then we'll go to New York together."

"Okay."

"Okay. Right now go away I still have 30 minutes left until I have to get up." Chelsea slams phone down leaving Spencer with nothing but dial tone. She quickly downloads the attachment then uploads it on to her iPod. She turns away to her computer.

"MOM!"

She hears aloud car horn from outside her house. Spencer quickly makes sure she has everything she needs. Passport, money, iPod, and phone you know the essentials, then she grabs the bag that was full with her clothes and runs down the stairs not wanted to keep her friend waiting.

She skids into the kitchen and grabs a piece of toast from her father's plate.

"Slow down Spence," her father said smiling at his daughters antics.

"Can't Chelsea's outside." Spencer explains.

"Okay but Spencer just stops for a sec." Her father says calmly. Spencer stops running around and walks in front of her dad. Her dad hugged his little girl and kissed her forehead. "Have a great time in New York no sorry I mean at Chelsea," her father smiles. Spencer's eyes widened.

_How did he know? God does that mean mum knows too. No because if she knew I will not be her, I would be ground or something._

"How ...did. You" Spencer shutters out.

"I advise you to talk more quietly in your bedroom when the door is open. Now go enjoy." He hugged his daughter once last time and walks around her to the coffee machine.

"Love you dad."

"I love you to but go." Spencer took one last look at her dad and runs out the house to the waiting car.

"About time," Chelsea said whilst Spencer dumps her stuff in the back of the car and climbs in the passenger's seat.

"I'm here now," Spencer said with a smile.

On the way to the airport, it was relatively quiet. Just bits of conversation here and there, However that was okay, they were comfortable enough with the silence. There were at a red light when Chelsea asks a question.

"Have you listened to it yet?"

"Listen to what," Spencer asked putting her IPod lead into the radio.

"The song?

"Yeah... But there something missing though, it's seems incomplete somehow." Spencer admitted

"What do you think it is?

"I don't know."

Once they finally managed to get a parking space within distance of the airport, they got out the car and started to grab their things. Chelsea asked looking over to her friend "Have you got the tickets the managers sent through?"

"Yes."

"And the accommodation information?"

"Yes."

"You haven't forgotten anything?"

"No mother."

"Righty lets go" and together they walked into the airport.

* * *

**A/N** so I am having trouble thinking of another song to use in the story, this has never happened before and it feels weird so I am asking for your help. I am asking you for your suggestions for a song. I promise to look up every song you suggest it can be any genre.

Please Review


	4. Closer To The Edge

Disclaimer: I do not SON or any songs featured

Thanks for all your reviews and your suggestions for music they really helped me. I decided to use a suggestion made by**spashleylover152334 **I might even use more than one of the songs suggested.

I have already ten chapters planned out so for once I actually know where the story is heading.

Thanks to **ilovemyself26****, ****Music and Spashley lover, spashleylover152334- , I Talk-2-Evil Little, Pixies, adobo, thismustbetheplace, Emma James** for reviewing

Loosely edited sorry for the mistakes probably go back and edit again.

* * *

**Closer to the edge **

After dumping their bags at their hotel, Spencer and Chelsea grabbed a cab and headed straight towards the Love Kills Slowly head quarters. Spencer was nervous because she was going to meet her favourite band. Chelsea was also nervous but for another reason, since the inception of the band, Chelsea had always fancied Glen, she hoped he would like her or ever talks to her. In Chelsea's mind if Glen was just in the same room as her, her life was complete.

When the cab slowed down to their destinations Spencer was positive, the cab driver had brought them to the wrong place.

"Err. Are you sure this the right place?" she asked the middle-aged driver.

"This is same place it said on paper. This is right place," the driver insisted and pointed to the meter to signify how much he should be paid.

Spencer shrugged at Chelsea, and gave the man 15 dollars and left the cab. Spencer looked up the building in front her. It was not a busy multimillion-dollar skyscraper, full of people in suits too busy to talk to anyone but there phones. No, this was a three story mansion , no in fact it was more than a mansion, it was three mansions put together to make a one big mansion. Large windows covered the front of the house. High black fences surrounded the borders of the house and CCTV cameras were looking in each and every direction.

"This is..." Chelsea trailed off.

"Its wow," Spencer stated in a dreamy sate. Spencer looked at her friend who just smiled at her, then she head out to what looked like the main gate. She steadied her breathing and started to press random buttons on the control. She looked to the right and saw a camera turn to look at her. She gave a small little wave. A male's voice appeared from the panel she was previously pressing.

"Fans can't come on this property," the voice stated.

"Err... I am not a fan... well I am but ... I have an appointment," _well done Spencer you cannot even string one sentence together ... get it together girl_ she thought.

"An appointment really?" The man's voice said dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah I am... I won the radio competition; I came to finalize some of the details,"

Less the second later, a buzzer sounded and the main gates began to open. Spencer turned to look at her friend who was no longer beside her but in front her walking along the bendy driveway to the front door. They passed three BMW's and a Harley Davidson before they reached door. Spencer looked at Chelsea and smiled again, Chelsea didn't smile back instead bite her lip

"Why you nervous are these are my songs."

"Glens in there," Chelsea replied, pointing to the door.

"And," Spencer dragged out the word even though she already knew why he best friend was nervous.

"I want him to like me," Chelsea admitted.

"He will. Everyone likes you, so are you going to knock or shall I?" Spencer asked.

"You can," Chelsea signalled for Spencer to knock. A minute later, a blonde man with only his shorts on answered the door.

"And hello Ladies." EWW and hot damn, Spencer and Chelsea thought respectively. Spencer put her hand out for the man to shake.

"I'm Spencer and this is Chelsea, Were here because I won the song writing competition." The man smiled and shook Spencer hand.

"Hey I'm Glen. Man, I hoped it would be a girl. Follow me ladies." With that he let go of Spencer hand and turned on his heel and lead them though the house. Cheese nudged her friend a mouthed _wow_. Spencer just rolled her eyes.

Glen lead the girls though the house and down to the basement. Spencer had a fleeting thought that Glen was leading them to their deaths but it was gone as soon as Glen showed them a door what said 'studio'. Glen opened the door and announced their arrival.

"Hey everyone comes see who I brought!" Spencer looked around the studio. The studio was split into two. The side they had entered was the technical side, buttons and dials dominated the desk in front of them, to the side a large fridge, to the left of that leather couches. Behind the desk was a glass wall, through that wall Spencer could see the other members of the group were dropping instrumentals on to the ground and where exiting through the door and then entering through the door Spencer herself had just entered.

"What is it Glen ...well hello ladies and you are?" Aiden held out his hands for Spencer to shake which she did.

"I'm Spencer and this is Chelsea," Spencer said nodded to her friend who was continually looking at the man with no top on, "I won the competition, I got told you come her e so I could finalize the detail or something like that." Spencer said.

"Hang on you won it?" the person Spencer recognized as Kyla asked barging past Aiden.

"Yeah." Spencer answers sheepishly she looked at each person. Glen, Aiden and Kyla all looked impressed but Ashley just kept on staring at Spencer. Kyla hugged a surprised Spencer.

"I am so glad you a girl and by the looks of it your 17 we are going to be awesome friends," she said after she let go of Spencer.

"Right .Our manager said you would be coming and said to expect you this weekend. Erm, you have to sign these," Glen handed Spencer a papers.

"What are these?"

"It basically says you will get some money from the song but not a lot about 10 cent every time the song slash album sold and also you will be credited for your work."

Chelsea passed Spencer a pen which Spencer grabbed and signed the piece of paper. "Can I have a copy?" Spencer asked to which Glen nodded.

"Okay sit down there," Glen pointed to the couches that Spencer spotted as soon as she came in the room. "We are going to play you your songs. Press the button here if you want to talk to us and this button if you want to hear us." Glen turned to walk out the room and literally dragged Ashley out.

* * *

"Hi I'm Ashley" Ashley finally managed to say but it was too late and she was already out the room.

"What was that sis?" Kyla asked barely containing her laughter.

"No idea."

"I have an idea," Glen near enough shouted. Ashley was glad they had now entered the other room whish had sound proofing she really did not want Spencer to know she like her.

"Shut up glen!"

"You like her," the blonde stated.

"No don't." Ashley denied.

"You do realise I haven't seen you like that in... well I have never seen you like that," Glen stated picking his guitar and tuning the strings.

"Okay I think she hot and that's it. I haven't even talked to her." Ashley finally admitted.

"Its okay sis we'll help you get to know her" Kyla gave her sister a quick hug, then hung the guitar strap around her body and went to her position. .

Ashley took some deep breathes and picked up the microphone. _I can do this. I can do this, t'is an awesome song. Look at me I have not even talked to her and already I am a bumbling idiot. Just sing the song and maybe I could go and talk to her. Yeah I would like that. _Ashley thought

"Are you guys ready?" Spencer voice rang through the room. Ashley just nodded and counted everyone in .

It stead with Glen beating the shit out of the drums then Kyla and Glen coming in with the guitars. They had already prerecorded the techno bits so no one had to do those.

_I don't remember the moment I tried to forget,  
I lost myself, is better not said now I am closer to the edge._

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two,  
time to go down in flames and I'm taking you.  
Closer to the edge._

The pace picked up a bit and Ashley stated to jump around the small room

_No I am, not saying I am sorry, one-day maybe we'll meet again.  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again.  
NO NO NO! _

The beat decreased a bit and Ashley stopped jumping

(Can you, can you, can you)

_Can you imagine the time when the truth ran free.  
The birth of a son and the death of a dream.  
Closer to the edge._

_This never ending story, it falls with pride and faith.  
We all fall short of glory, lost in the sun._

_No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again.  
No I'm, not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again._

_NO NO NO NO!  
_

Kyla and Aiden stopped playing, and then suddenly Aiden started playing the drums again. Ashley just said the NO NO NO'S by herself

_(NO NO NO NO!) I will never forget.  
(NO NO!) I will never regret.  
(NO NO!) I will live my life._

_(NO NO NO NO!) I will never forget.  
(NO NO!) I will never regret.  
(NO NO!) I will live my life.  
_

Everyone started to play their instruments again.

_No I'm, not saying I am sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again (NO NO!)  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry, one day maybe we'll meet again (NO NO NO NO!)_

_Closer to the egde,  
Closer to the edge.  
NO NO NO NO!_

_Closer to the egde,  
Closer to the edge.  
NO NO NO NO!_

_Closer to the edge._

The music came to a stop, all that could be heard was Ashley heavy breathing and Aiden dropping his sticks on the floor.

"So Spencer what do you think?" Kyla asked.

"It's good," Ashley normally would have taken that answer then played Spencer the next song but something made Ashley want to know what Spencer was really thinking and feeling about the song.

"What's missing Spencer?" Ashley surprised everyone by asking her.

"It's not my place to say."

"It is_ your_ place to say," Ashley implored, "it's you song. Tell us what_ you _think."

"You know the NO NO NO'S before you sing 'I will never forget, I will never regret", Ashley nodded "how about you all shout NO instead of just Ashley?" Ashley looked around to see what the other member of her group thought and they all nodded. Ashley could see Spencer smile through the glass and her heart skipped a beat.

"Okay" Ashley shouted "from the top!"

* * *

Please Review they would make me year end on a high note.

I hope you all have awesome New Year


	5. Honourable Intentions

A/N thanks for all the reviews this probably will be my last update until the weekend.

Hope you enjoy.

All mistakes are mine sorry.

Song used Goin' down by the Pretty Reckless

* * *

Honourable Intentions 

**Ashley's POV**

We had gone through the song three times until we got it just right. I have to say I am getting addicted to the way Spencer smiles, It is the kind of smile that lights up the room and when it is directed at me as it is right now, all the thoughts there were swimming around my head just floats out and I am left looking like a bumbling idiot. More than once, I have heard Glen and Aiden laughing at my lack of talking skills I have picked up since Spencer arrived at the house two hours ago. I cannot help it. I am never this way when I talk to girls. I am all ways the confidant one, the one with the chat up lines, the one that tell the girls what they want. Not now, I cannot even tell this girl my name. God look how pathetic I am.

"This is getting awesome"," Spencer says from behind the glass. I do have to admit, this day is awesome. For one I always love recording new songs and for two every time Spencer leans over the desk to click the button so she can talk to us, it gives me the perfect view of her chest and since she has a low cut top and I have a perfect view.

"Yeah," I clear my throat, "yeah it is, listen we will sing your second song then we'll go out for some lunch," I look round for the band to confirm, which they all did. "Okay so we have changed this up a bit," I explain to Spencer.

"How?" she asks.

"Well I, well you'll see," I see her sit on the chair and I head towards Kyla. "Come on your turn." I say as I pass the microphone to her and she passes her guitar to me.

"You know I can't sing" she whines.

"You can sing. If I were not the lead singer, you would be. This song is basically you and Aiden." I say the last part in her ear, "I can't put the passion in this song as you can." I step away from Kyla and signal to Spencer were ready.

I start in guitar then shortly Aiden comes in on the drums then Glen joins me with his guitar.

**Hey there, Father  
I don't wanna bother you  
But I've got a sin to confess  
I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean  
Do you mind if I take off my dress?  
**

I knew Kyla would rock this song. In addition, she does it in true Davies style I have to confess.

**Don't know where to start  
Let me get to the good parts  
Might wanna cross up your legs  
I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need  
And I'm not above having to beg  
**

Kyla quickly looks at Aiden then back to me, a smirk appears on her face. This song is about revenge. She is getting revenge on Aiden.

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him eight feet underground**

My and Glen start jumping around this time.

**All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down, all the way down**

**Well, hey there, Father  
There is just one other thing  
I have a simple request  
I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction  
I would be in your debt  
**  
**Perhaps there is something that we could work out  
I noticed your breathing is starting to change  
We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles  
And get out of this cage**

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him eight feet underground**

**All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down  
**

I add in the backing vocals

**I didn't wanna do it, Father  
But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him  
So I put him in a grave  
And now there's no one left around to get me off  
When I want it's a drag**

**The next day on the television they identified him  
By the circumcision that I made and now I'm on the run  
But wait, why did I have to go and kill him  
When he was the best I'd ever had?  
**

**All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is something to save me  
Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

**I'm goin' down  
All the way down**

The song ended, and I look at my sister who had a smile on her face. This was her way at getting back at back at Aiden for cheating on her. I looked in the window so see Spencer and what she thinks about the song, but I do not see Spencer smiling. Instead, I see Chelsea up on her feet pointing her finger at me through the glassing, looking like she is shouting at Spencer. Spencer is just in the chair trying to look smaller and smaller. I try to shout to Spencer but she has not clicked the button so she cannot hear me. Therefore, I place the guitar on the floor, head out, and enter the room, which is occupied, by Spencer and her friend.

"You should sue them!" I hear Chelsea shout when I open the door.

"HEY!" I shout into the room. Spencer straight away looks at me and she look like a bit of her stress just vanished, Chelsea whips her head to look and me, shooting death glares at me.

"One" I say calmly, "you do not shout in this room, unless it is me who is doing the shouting, Two, what are you shouting about?" I ask looking at Spencer, hoping she was the one who is going at answer.

"You changed her song!"Chelsea shouts at me. By this time, Aiden Glen, and Kyla have all entered the room.

"No we didn't," Glen, argues back, "this is totally Spencer's song."

"No it's not, I've read it. You've changed it" she accuses me. I noticed Spencer has not said anything to back up her friend.

"Chelsea, leave it," I wonder why Chelsea is complaining and not Spencer.

"NO I won't leave it. They changed the song!"

"No they didn't!"Spencer agues back. God, Spencer hot when she shouts.

"That not the songs you sent in Spencer, they changed some of the lyrics," Chelsea says.

"Okay!" I shout having enough of the shouting "Aiden go and get the lyric sheet", I look at Aiden who does not move, "Aiden you really should be nicer to me especially after everything you've done." I hope I did not say that too loud. I turnaround from the band and Spencer looks at me and tilts her head almost as if she is asking_ 'what are you on about' _but I just shake my head. Aiden quickly comes back into the room and passes me the sheet. I double-check we have not indeed changed any of the words. Which we have not and I pass it to Chelsea who reads it. Once she reads the lyrics, her anger quickly disappears and she is suddenly looking very embarrassed.

"Okay, so I might have just made a fool of myself," she admits. She then turns to Spencer, "why did you change it?" she asks Spencer. Why would Spencer change her own lyrics?

"I didn't think you would sing it," she admits looking straight at me. I pick up a pen, which is on the desk next to me and a pass it you Spencer. "Change it to how it was originally," hesitating a bit, she takes the pens and starts to writes on the piece of paper. She then passes the paper pack to me I look through it. I now realise why she made changes it.

"Kyla are you still willing to sing it with these word changes?" I ask Kyla who takes the paper from me.

"Yeah of course."

"You see Spencer," I say with a smile on my face, "we don't mind. So what if it about a girl cheating on a girl, not a man cheating on a girl, we will sing it," she only changed the personal pronouns. He turned to her and him to her. Spencer smiles and I stop breathing again. I cannot take me eyes of her. She is... there is no word to describe how breathtakingly beautiful Spencer really is.

"Right," Glen said breaking my trail of thought, "I'm hungry your two are hungry." He points to Chelsea and Spencer, "I know you're hungry Ashley and I am dragging Kyla and Aiden along, let's get something to eat."

We all agree with Glen and head out off the recording studio. Spencer is walking straight in front of me and I cannot help where my eyes linger. I feel someone pulling my arm, I look to my left, and Kyla has a smile, which just covers her face.

"Stop staring at her, you're going to burn holes through her," now I am blushing Ashley Davies does not blush.

"No I am not," I deny. God I cannot help, it is just there in front of me. She must feel someone staring at her because looks behind her. Great she had to of seen me looking at her. She just smiles and turns to talk to Glen some more.

"Of course you're not," Kyla voice drips with sarcasm. "You get all shy around her, it's quite cute". I mouth _shut up_ but she just laughs some more. Were about to get into Glens black Hummer when Spencer's phones rings.

" Sorry about this guys," she apologues ,then opens her phone ," hey dad... no I am here...yes ...Aiden, Glen, Kyla and Ashley... yes Chelsea's here to" I can see her eyes roll "... what?... no come on dad... which one?...yes she is a girl... okay one minute" she walking up to me. Why is she walking up to me?

"My dad wants to talk to you," I shake my head; I can never to talk to parents. They think I will corrupt there young or something. She tilts her head and smiles. I give up! I hold out my hand and she passes me the phone.

"Hello," I say not really expecting some on the other end.

"Hello," Spencer das said says, "Is this Ashley?"

"Yes sir it is." What I have manners.

"Good. What are your intentions towards with my daughter?" what the hell? I look at Spencer in disbelief.

"Erm... My intentions sir...I erm" I glance at the rest of the group and every one of them is laughing apart from Spencer who is looking uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed.

"Yes, your intentions," he states again.

"I have no dishonourable intentions towards your daughter sir," what am I suppose to say? I think your daughter is beautiful and every time she smiles and tilts her head all I want to do is kiss her...

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Well okay then. I trust you with my daughter. Take her somewhere nice. I have eyes everywhere, I know everything, and if something happens, I know people."

"Okay sir" I say slightly terrified.

"Righty okay can you can pass me on to Spencer," I pass the phone back to Spencer.

"What did you say dad... what why did you... you don't even know... dad I don't...you don't know me that well... okay maybe you do... look I gotta go... okay ... Love you to." Spencer puts the phone down and looks at me.

"I am so sorry, he had no right."

"S'ok. But I have to say, that has never happen to me before. I am still terrified," I admit to Spencer who laughs.

"The hardest parts over now Ashley. All you have to do now is ask her out," Glen shouts to me, Spencer immediately blushes and turns away. "You look beautiful when you blush." its official I have no control in what I say.

"Thanks," Spencer mumbles she opens the car door and climbs in. Kyla looks at me and mouths _what was that! I do not know _I reply.

* * *

Please read and review


	6. 100 Suns

**Disclaimer: I do not own SON, or the song featured in this chapter, **

**This chapter is dedicated to ilovemyself26 who threatened me with spoons to write this chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews love them all**

**Mistakes are all my sorry **

**

* * *

**

100 Suns

**Spencer POV **

O MY GOD, I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. I cannot believe my dad asked Ashley what her intentions where. I can't believe he knew I thought she was hot. But then again my dad is the best dad in the world. I am not kidding, when I need a hug he's who I turn to, if I need to rant at someone I turn to him and when I need to go to New York to meet a group of people I have never meet before, he lets me do it.

The best memory I have of my dad is also the worst memory of my dad. It was about a year ago, me and my then girlfriend Izzie, where on my bed right in the middle of sex when my dad works in, And I don't mean we were just making out, I mean we where both naked and I was about to do that thing with my tongue she likes when he walks in. I just remember him looking at us saying sorry then running out. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life.

Then after I got some clothes on and Izzie had ran out the house in embarrassment, I talked to my dad. I told him I was gay and I had been seeing Izzie for about two months and he hugged me said he loved me and I was still his daughter.

"Hey you okay, you're just staring out the window," I must have zoned out because Chelsea is looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, just thinking," I reassure her. The Hummer pulls up at a little cafe on a main road. It does not look like a place where rock stars would eat. The outside is nothing spectacular, just a sign that flickering 'cafe'. As we walk in, Ashley hugs a man I presume would be the owner, he walks us up the stairs to were more tables and chairs where set out, soft rock lingers in the background; the walls are red with music notes plastered on it sporadically. The man show us to a table right at the back of the room Chelsea, Glen and Kyla on one side of the table me, Aiden and Ashley on another. We order are drinks and the owner leaves.

"So I wanna know about this amazing songwriter," Aiden says with what I think is a flirty smile.

"Nothing to know," I say, defiantly not smiling back.

"O come on there must be something interesting about you," Kyla adds in on the conversation

"No, not really, I am boring ask Chelsea," I point at Chelsea but her and Glen look like they are in a whole world of their own. They are sitting practically on top of one another, whispering in each others ear. "Okay maybe don't ask Chelsea but trust me I am not interesting."

"Your gay," Ashley blurts out randomly. I turn to look at her giving her a, what the fuck face.

"I am." I look at her straight in the eye; a small smile appears on her face, "got a problem with that?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No, god no, no problem, that good, great in fact, it's not a problem why would it be a problem, no problem here," she only stopped rambling when Kyla leans over the table and puts her hand on her mouth.

"Ashley just be quiet and eat your lunch when it arrives, your making a fool of yourself, again," Kyla says. Ashley nodes and Kyla slowly removes her hand, "what Ashley was trying to say is she, has no problem with your sexual preferences nor do any of us."

"Good," I smile and look over the menu. From the corner of my eye and I can see Kyla whispering something to Ashley. I never thought Ashley would be like this, all rambley and shy. I thought she would be up in my face, and confident. I heard a rumour once that she was gay herself. That is maybe why she was smiling before. Maybe she likes me. Please say she likes me because I like her. I mean have you seen her. You would have to be blind to not like her and I think it is cute that she is shy. We order are food and get back to the conversation about my sexual orientation.

"So that song you wrote, was about your girlfriend?"Aiden asks.

"Ex," I snap at him. I cannot help, it my ex is a bitch.

"Bad break up?" asks Kyla.

"The worse," I confirm.

"Did you really kill her?" Aiden asks again, this time Ashley gives Aiden the what the fuck face.

"No, but I wanted too. I really did find her in my bed with another girl, the song is about what I _wanted_ to do to her," I explain.

The rest of the meal we just joked about with each other, Ashley teasing the hell out of her Kyla but never talking again to me, Glen and Chelsea still in a world of their own. I wonder why Aiden not talking to Kyla.

I go to the bathroom after the meal. I look at myself in the mirror. I cannot believe I am here, in New York with Love Kills slowly. This is totally a dream come true, the urge to jump up and down and scream is overwhelming but the urge is stamped down when the bathroom door opens. It is Ashley.

"Erm, were about to leave," she says not looking at me. Where doesn't she look at me?

"Okay," I say, I back away from the sink and Ashley turn around and heads to the door. "Wait." Why did I say that? "Erm, I do not know why I said that," I admit.

She looks at me and lets out a little chuckle. "I don't either," I chuckle at her reply. " Do you wanna, I mean, I would like, tomorrow, would you, I mean," she lets out a frustrated huff and turns around and looks at the wall, I have to chuckle."Okay, so I don't know why I get shy and ramble on when I talk to you whilst looking at you, but never mind that. Tomorrow before you leave, do you wanna come round to the house? I wanna show you something."

Hell yeah. "Yeah I would like that" I say.

"Good," she replies and heads out of the bathroom.

"Okay that was weird"

It is 10.30 in the morning and I am outside Ashley house, yesterday she never said when to come so I guessed, and here I am, waiting for someone to open the door. Chelsea begged me to let her come along with me and by begged I mean begged, she went on her hands and knees and everything.

The door opens, "Chelsea", Glen beamed at Chelsea when he says it; Chelsea gives Glen a hug then walks into the house.

"Hey glen".

"What's up Spencer," he replies.

"Nothing, you know where Ashley is," I ask when I realize Ashley is nowhere to be seen.

"She's in the studio, go right ahead, she heard the door bell go so she should be expecting you," he says whilst walking over to Chelsea. I nod and head to the studio, Glen and Chelsea really should get together. It has not even been 48 hours yet there are already inseparable. I wonder what will happen once Chelsea and I have to return home.

I go in the same door as I went in yesterday. I look through the glass and see Ashley sitting on a stool in the middle of the studio with a guitar in hand, a sheet of music in front of her. I cannot hear what she is singing but whatever it is must be good because she has the smile on her face that just automatically makes me smile. It has been a long time since a girl has made me do that. I cannot help but want more.

I decide to go into the studio. Once I open the door, I can hear the music. It is calm and relaxing nothing like the bands normal music. Once Ashley sees me, the music stops playing and she turns a bit red. She is embarrassed.

"There no need to me embarrassed," I say heading over to her, "from the bit what I heard it was good," I say smiling over to her. She smiles back then clears her throat.

"Can you play?" she asks.

"Play what?"

"An instrument" she states.

"No, never had the time but I would love to," I say walking around the studio lightly touching the instruments.

"Sit here,"she orders, pointing to where she had just been sitting. I slowly walk to the seat and sit down. She grabs a stool and places it behind me. She picks up the guitar and places it on my lap. She then sits on the chair behind me, her legs on either side of my body. She lightly picks up my hands and places them on the guitar. Nothing is said whilst she does this and I think that make me all the more nervous. Her breath tingles my cheek and I cannot help but close my eyes just feeling in the presence of Ashley.

"Okay," she says into my ear, "place that finger here and this finger, here." I do as I am told, I would do anything that she tells me to, and she has me under her spell. "Press down on that string like this," she guides my finger and I make a noise out of the guitar. "Nice, this time do it yourself," again I do as I am instructed. "You're doing well. This time, after you do that cord, do this cord." Just like the last time I do as she says.

It is getting harder and harder to concentrate as she is so close to me, it is intoxicating. "Okay put all the cords together, and I'll sing"

"Okay."

"On the count of three, one, two, three,"

She sings right into my ear

**I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the ****stars****  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not ****the dark****  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our ****hearts**

My heart feels like it beating out of my chest and I swear I can feel the beating of Ashley heart too; she is that close to me.

**I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in sin and not in God  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth and who we are**

Once she stops singing, I stop playing.

"That was really good," she whispers into my ear. I turn to face her; she is so close my nose brushed hers. She does not pull back. Instead, she just stayed there looking at me, our noses slightly touching.

"Why can't you talk to me properly when you look at me?" I ask in whisper to her, after I full minute she finally replies.

"Because I every time I look at you, all I want to do is kiss you," I can tell she not lying. I do not know how but I can just tell. I can hardly believe it Ashley Davies; the rock princess wants to kiss me. My breathing becomes shallow, and my heart beats impossible faster. For some reason I do not think she will kiss me unless I ask her to.

"Then do it." I breathe out. She looks at my lips, then my eyes then slowly leans in. She pauses just for a millisecond then leans in again. Her lips graze over mine slightly. She pulls back almost to see if I would run away. When she sees I don't she leans in for another kiss.

* * *

**Song used in chapter 100 Suns by 30 Seconds to Mars. **

**Please read and review **


	7. Departure

**I know I am messing around with the points of views, I don't mean to but when I write it, it just naturally changes the POV, but if you want me to stick to a POV just tell me and I will see what I can do .**

**I have decided I am never going to do an exam where I have to write about a TV show because writing about Glee when all you do read glee fan fics makes an essay an interesting read. I am almost positive I put Rachel and Quinn makes a great couple along with Santana and Brittany: /**

**Thank you all for all your reviews they really do make my day so please keep them coming it is true what they say the more reviews more quicker the update **

**Mistakes are all mine**

**

* * *

**

**Departure **

Ashley had no idea where she got the confidence to kiss Spencer from. She just knew she had to kiss her. She was sitting so close to Spencer, breathing in the undiluted smell of lavender and something else indescribable, in simple words, she was overdosing on pure Spencer and it was making her feel more confident. That is why she admitted to the blonde that every time she looked at her she wanted to kiss her. So when Spencer said _"Then do it."_ Ashley was so blissfully happy she could not not kissing Spencer.

It's was not a picture perfect kiss. Ashley did not see lights flashing behind her eyes; Spencer didn't feel that this was going to be the last first kiss she would ever have. The kiss was new. They both were just feeling, feeling each other's lips against each other's. When Ashley slowly moved her head to one side, Spencer did the same but to the opposite side, both being drawn deeper and deeper into each other. The kiss was at an awkward angle for both of them but that was put to the back of there minds once both of their hands were in each other's hair keeping them both steady. Spencer was the first to pull back. Lips slightly swollen they both slowly opened their eyes. Ashley was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow". That three letter word said everything that needed to be said." I've wanted to do that since the first moment I meet you," Ashley admitted looking in Spencer's hypnotic eyes.

"Me to," Spencer agrees and kissed Ashley again, short and sweet. Spencer couldn't seem to have enough of Ashley and quickly leaned in for another kiss, "mhmm" Ashley smiled into the kiss. Once the issue of air began to be a problem. Ashley slowly parted from the blonde and moved around so she stood in front of blonde. Ashley cupped Spencer face in both hands,

"God you beautiful," Ashley said with so much passion Spencer could not deny the fact.

"Nothing compared to you," Spencer said meaning every word.

"I don't think I want to stop kissing you "Ashley admitted leaning in for another kiss. The kiss was not as powerful as the others do but still held the same intensity. "I take that back," Ashley said, "I know I can't".

Spencer was still in a daze. She was just a normal girl from Ohio kissing Ashley Davies a rock princess.

"I just kissed Ashley Davies", Spencer grinned at Ashley.

"Yes you did," Ashley grinned back. they stared at each other, just soaking up each others presence but soon Ashley's grin turned into a grimace.

"You're leaving soon," Ashley whispered. She could not say it normally; she did not want it to be real. The same went for Spencer who replied in the same hushed tone.

"I know."

"What we going to do?" the brunette asked looking directly at Spencer's alluring eyes.

"I don't know," Spencer looked down and a tear slipped out of her eye. The tears were not just released because she was sad. Of course she was sad, but also happy, confused, delighted and a myriad of other emotions that could only be expressed through tears. Spencer normally hardly ever cried and when she did it was never in front of people but something about Ashley made her put down all her walls.

Ashley was at a loss at what to do. Her sister Kyla had always said she had an emotional range of a teaspoon and Ashley never disputed that fact. Therefore, when she noticed Spencer starting to cry she did not have a clue what to do. However, something in her took over and she gathered up the blonde in her arms. Spencer clung on to Ashley.

After a couple of minutes, Spencer eased back from the hug, rubbing her eyes like a little kid.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." Ashley said stroking the tears marks away from the angelic face. "Just tell me why you're crying."

"I don't know," Spencer admitted.

"You don't know?"

"No I don't. It is just... I have just kissed Ashley Davies. You are a rock princess. You live in New York you tour around the world. I am Spencer Carlin. I am nobody. I live in Ohio and I go to school. We are two complete opposites and yet I feel as I completely drawn to you."

"Well they do say opposite's s attracts."Ashley said with a cheeky smile.

"I leave in a couple of hours." A dark mood hovered over the room. "What do we do?" Spencer asked. She didn't' want this to end. She did not want the bubble that they were wrapped around to end but she knew, all good things must end.

"I don't know. I mean do you want to," Ashley looked away from Spencer and started itching the back of her neck, a classic sign that she was nervous, "do you wanna, and do you wanna see where this goes. I mean if you don't want to, I understand. The points about being to complete opposites is perfectly good but that kiss was so wow and," Spencer cut of Ashley ramble with a kiss , " that kiss was wow too," Ashley said chuckling once they had parted.

"I would love for us to try this, whatever this is out but how?"Spencer knew she could not move to New York just to be with Ashley and it would be unlikely she could go to New York every weekend to see her.

"Technology," Ashley blurted out.

"Hub?"

"Technology. Gimmie your phone." Ashley stepped away from Spencer so she could grab her phone. Ashley grabbed the phone, put in her phone number in, and gave it back to Spencer. Spence took a quick look.

"You put your number under rock princess. God the rumours were right, you do have a big ego."

"So you read the gossip magazines. What else do they say?"

"Well there is one." Spencer said pulling Ashley by her hips closer. Ashley places her hands on Spencer shoulders to steady herself. "The rumour is that you like girls."

"Well sometimes rumours can turn out to be true. And it only one girl."

* * *

Spencer, Chelsea Ashley and Glen walked into JFK airport hand in hand. They were Lucky there were no paparazzi around otherwise rumours would be floating around left and right. Both Spencer and Chelsea checked in and both girls refused to go any further into the airport; they knew if they did would have to say good-bye. Once Glen saw Chelsea had checked in, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. The two remaining girls watched as their friends talked quietly in the corner.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley did the same to Spencer. She gently grabbed hold of Spencer hands and pulled her close. She really wanted to kiss Spencer but she knew the risks and she really did not want to take that possibility of someone taking a picture of her and Spencer together. Instead, she pulled Spencer in to a tight hug. They did not let each other go whilst whispering in each other's ear.

"You have my number right?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'll ring when I land, then when I arrive home. I will ring you every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, you the rest. Text whenever possible just like we agreed."

"God, I will miss you," Ashley said and hugged Spencer even tighter.

"I will miss you too" Spencer pulled away, took a step back, and picked up her case. "I really have to go. Come on Chelsea." Off to the side, she saw Chelsea pull away from Glen and place something in her pocket.

"I'm ready woman. God! You can't get best friends anywhere now a day's"

"Come on" was all Spencer send heading towards the gate, which lead them to the rest of the airport.

"Wait!" Ashley shouted and walked to Spencer "here."Ashley took off her necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with a small eternal life pendant. She slipped it over Spencer's neck "something to remind you of me." Ashley said shyly.

"Were going to talk every day, I don't need this. I could never forget you."

"I know I just want you to have it." Spencer pulled Ashley in for one last hug. After a minute, Ashley pulled away and playfully pushed Spencer to the airport gate. "Go before I make you stay."

* * *

**Please read and review **


	8. Going Out

**Thanks to all my reviewers including ilovemyself26, n, queenred12 and anybody else I have failed to mention. I hope you all like this new chapter**

**Only very quickly checked for mistakes so sorry in advance.**

**

* * *

**

Going Out

**One week since Spencer left Ashley at the airport **

"Ashley what are you doing!" Ashley looked up from her notebook to find her sister looking at her weirdly.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your writing." Kyla stated, sitting down next to Ashley and grabbing the book.

"Hey that mine," Ashley, shrieked trying to get the book back from her sister, but she failed miserably. Once she failed to grab the book, she flopped back on the seat she had just vacated and pouted. , "you're not fair."

"Yeah whatever," Kyla said not looking up from the notebook. "Ash these are like really good," Kyla said flipping through the pages upon pages of writing. "When did you start writing again?"

"Erm when Spencer left, I just picked up the pen and inspiration hit me," Ashley admitted slightly embarrassed, "anyways what's up with you?" Ashley said trying to change the subject but she knew from the unimpressed face of her sister it did not work.

"Don't try and change the subject. You started writing again, this is amazing."

"Is it?" Ashley huffed out, got up from the sofa, and headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer. It was after eight at night so she thought this was reasonable time for a beer.

"You don't think so?"Her sister said following her into the kitchen, she sat on the worktop following her sister who was walking around the kitchen, beer in hand.

"I... I don't know. It is just I started to write when Spencer left. I don't want whatever I felt when Spencer left to be the source of inspiration I need to write songs."

"So let me get this right. You don't know if writing song is amazing if you can only write songs when Spencer leaves?"

"That about correct." Ashley gulped half of the beer down and sat on a stool near the breakfast bar.

"You're stupid." Her sister said simply. Kyla jumped down from the worktop and sat on the stool opposite her.

"Okay o wise one why am I stupid." Ashley said pulling the label of the glass bottle.

"You're pissed about how she made you feel. I can hear you, you know. At night when you on the phone to her. No matter what kind of day you have had. Whether you have had another bust up with Aiden and just want to be left alone or shit tired with all the rehearsing we have been doing for the show, you always talk to her. You really like her Ash and that is freaking you out." Ashley said nothing to Kyla's speech. What could she say after all? All her sister had said was true. She wanted to say she was a liar and that she was not scared, but that would mean she was a lair. Moreover, years ago she promised herself she would never lie to her sister, so she just sat there and said nothing.

"It's okay to be scared Ashley. I saw how she affected you. You should not be scared off that. You should embrace it. Even though you only knew her for a couple of days I could tell she was honest and true and most importantly down to earth, you need something like that."

"I miss not seeing her." Ashley admitted looking up at her sister.

"Have you ever thought being apart might be better than seeing each other every day?"

"How could it be better?"

"You can get to know each without the pressure of the paparazzi finding out. You do not have the pressure of friends getting into the way. You're free to just talk and get to know one another."

"Okay that a good point." Ashley said and finally smiled at her sister.

"Now about these lyrics. This one's about dad right?" Kyla asked, opening up the notebook and pointing to a song.

"Kind of, I don't know why I wrote it, just came out."

"This is our next single." Stated Kyla

"You think?"

"Hell yeah. We might have to call up Christine though. After all, it is kind of about her marriage,"

"Well I suppose." Ashley gave Kyla a cheeky grin.

"I do believe its 7 o'clock I think it time for you to ring up Spencer."

**One month and two days after Spencer left Ashley at the airport.**

It had been a bury month for Ashley and Love Kills slowly. They were continually in the studio to finalize the album. Ashley kept on redoing each song hundreds of times because she wanted it perfect. She wanted the last album her little sister was going to do to be perfect. Even though the last month had been busy, she was on top of the world. She could not be any happier. That was due to the fact her and her and a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed girl talked every night and texted every day. She loved the feeling there was someone she could talk to even if she could not see that person. She told Spencer everything, from her family to the band. Ashley had also gotten over her fear and embraced it just like her sister said. It helped her be more honest with herself and she was able to write more.

Tonight was Spencer night to call and like every night like this, Ashley waited impatiently next to her phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Ashley quickly flipped open her phone.

"Hey Spence" nicknames had come in during the first week of their telephone conversations.

"Hey rock star, how did the rehearsal go?" the blonde-haired person asked.

"Went okay, I didn't have a shouting match with Aiden so that a plus" Ashley flopped on her bed and look up at her poster covered ceiling.

"You and Aiden really need to talk about whatever it is between you," Spencer had been trying to get Ashley to talk to Aiden for the past couple of days but Ashley was having none of it.

"He broke my sister heart."

"And she is dealing with it Ash. It not your problem, it's theirs." Spencer tried to explain.

"I suppose your right. Still don't like him though." Ashley stated.

"Just please be nice to him... for me" Ashley could her faintly hear Spencer giving her puppy eyes even though she knew that was impossible.

"Okay for you". They continued chatting until an hour later when there was a knock on Ashley's door. "One minute Spencer. Come in!" I sheepish looking Kyla walked in to the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there guys were thinking about hitting the new club in town and wanted to know if you wanted to come," Ashley wanted to say no and to carry on talking to Spencer but she had not hung out with the band in a while.

"You going to be there?" the brunet asked her sister.

"Of course I need some man candy."

"Okay I'll come."

"See you in the living room in ten then," and Kyla left the room closing door behind her, Ashley picked up the phone again.

"Did you hear that Spence?"

"Yeah. Got to go to bed now any way I have a big text tomorrow." Ashley could tell Spencer was disappointed they had to cut their conversation short.

"I can stay if you want me to."

"No go. Have fun I really need to revise."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow and good luck with that test; let me know how you think it went."

"I promise. Ashley please do not do anything stupid. I really don't want to see you stumbling out a club in tomorrow's papers " Ashley could tell this really meant. ' please don't go out and have sex with as many people as possible and get caught by the paparazzi because that would really hurt me'

"I promise I won't."Ashley meant it to. She had not wanted to have sex with anybody after she had meet Spencer. "But I have got to go and get change now. Good night Princess"

"Goodnight rock star,"

* * *

**Please read and review **


	9. Soon

**Thank you to all my reviewers' imaferrari, xEyeKissedAGirlx ,ilovemyself26, queenred12**

**All the mistakes are mine sorry, i check it quick because i know you all love the quick updates  
**

**

* * *

**

**Soon**

"_Raise and shine listeners, today is a beautiful day, the sun is shining the birds aren't singing, the traffic is building up and most importantly your listening to me Andy P, so get out of bed! It is time to go to school, college, university, or work. That means you! Get up from bed and get changed NOW!_" Spencer woke up from her peaceful sleep and rolled over so she was staring at the ceiling. She felt it as soon as she woke up. That feeling in the pit of your stomach. The feeling that today was going to be a bad day. She tried to think if she had forgotten to do homework but she had done it all last night. She had not done anything to piss of her mother so she was not expecting another fight. She just could not think of why the feeling of dread was hibernating in the middle of her gut.

"Don't be stupid," Spencer, said to her getting up from her bed, "nothing is going happen today."

She parked her car in the car park at school and that feeling still had not disappeared but Spencer had put it to the back of her mind. She got out of her car and headed for her locker. When she finally got to her locker, she grabbed her books from it and closed the door to find Cheese on the other side, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Chelsea," Spencer greeted.

"Spencer there's something you should see," Chelsea, said she showed Spencer a magazine cover she had hid behind her back. Once Spencer saw the front page, she knew why the feeling of dread had appeared this morning. On the front cover was Ashley straddling man in the nightclub. The man could have been mistaken for an Abercrombie model he was that good looking. Spencer grabbed the magazine and flipped to the page were the 'exclusive' story was. The page was filed with pictures of Ashley a man, unnamed man, dancing and looking very close indeed and there was even a shot of them walking out the club hand in hand, with the caption, "did the rock princess rock someone bed last night?" Spencer snapped it shut and shoved it towards her friend and turned on her heel and headed to her next lesson.

"Wait Spencer!" Chelsea shouted trying to move pass people who were now walking in every direction in the corridor, Spencer just ignored her friend and carried on walking. "Spencer come on, wait."

"I can't, I have to go to lesson!" Spencer said not even looking at her friend.

"It doesn't start till another ten minutes," Chelsea said finally able to grab her friends arm to make her stop running, well walking away. Spencer looked at her friend. Every emotion Chelsea was expecting on her friends face was not there. Spencer just looked numb. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do, I don't own her," Chelsea hated when Spencer was like this. Spencer had retreated behind her stubbornness and her walls; she could virtually see the walls and bars behind her friend's eyes.

"Come on Spencer this is Ashley, you must feel something think something,"

"I don't know what to feel or think Chelsea that the problem."With that, Spencer turned on her hell and head of to class.

Spencer went to her lesson on autopilot. It was true she did not know how to feel, or indeed what to think. She had always feared this might happen. She had even confessed this fear to Ashley who replied _'I would never do that to you'._ Something inside Spencer knew this would happen. However, she always hoped it never did. Spencer didn't' know whether to feel betrayed, hurt, heartbroken, or any other feeling. _It is not as if we are official, she never even asked me to be her girlfriend. We have not even seen in each other in over a month and we only kissed once. ERGG!_ Spencer thought as she sat down on a chair in her classroom and waited for the lesson to begin.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, Spencer had already rejected ten calls from Ashley. She did not want to speak to her. Not until she had figured of what she was feeling. Spencer was lucky her phone was on vibrate otherwise she most probably would have gotten a detention. After the 15th rejected call, Spencer had finally had enough and snapped. She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to response.

"Miss I know this is rude, "Spencer said in her sweetest voice. "but someone trying to ring me they have rang me 15 times in the last 20 inures and it's getting irritating ,do you mind if I go outside to tell them not to ring me," Spencer even did the head tilt, she knew would get the teacher to do what she wanted.

"It's a good job I like you, you can ring the person up but you're not doing it outside do it here." Spencer did not been mind that the class had gone deadly quite so they could hear the conversation. She unlocked her phone scanned down to Ashley number and hit call. It did not even ring twice before Ashley picked up her phone.

"Ashley stop calling me," Spender gritted her teeth.

"_Spencer please let me explain." _Ashley begged.

"I don't want you to explain. Stop calling" Spencer was not even bothered about how the people around her were starting to lean in to try to hear what the other person on the phone saying.

"Please just, it's not what it looked like, please Spencer," Ashley pleaded down the phone but all Spencer did was laugh.

"Not what it looked like, not what it looked like! Ashley I have seen the pictures, there everywhere. You're really going to say it's not what it looked like?" Spencer asked disbelievingly. Spencer again looked around the class some students had worried faces, others leaned in closer for more gossip and some were just listen attentive

"IT'S NOT. Please Spencer listens to me. He's a friend that it."

"Whatever Ashley. I should have known this would happen. Don't call, I'll call you" Spencer violently turned her phone of and locked around again.

"What!" she snapped looking at the faces that were just listening in to her conversation, "Sir you can carry on the lesson now."

xxxxxxx

"You know the conversation you had whilst in class has already spread around like wildfire." Chelsea said sitting down on the grass next to Spencer. Chelsea knew Spencer would be here. It was lunch after all and she and Spencer always had lunch here.

"So I have heard," Spencer, said not opening her eyes from the lying down position she was in.

"Spencer please talks to me," Chelsea pleaded with her friend. Chelsea hated Spencer being like this.

"What do you want me to say Chelsea," Spencer asked her Friends. She sat up so she was face to face with her friend. "You want me to say its sucks what she did, because it does it really does. However, do you know what? She never asked if I wanted to be her girlfriend. We kissed and we talk every night but that it. We are not together. I shouldn't be this mad."

"Spen-"

"I shouldn't be feeling this way, are not together. She lied to me Chelsea. She lied; she promised things like this would never happen." Spencer finally broken down. "I probably could have fallen lover her you know?"

After Spencer had cried all her tears, she skipped the rest of the school day and headed straight for home. She ran straight past her mum and brother who were both ill and were of work and school looking after each other and fell on her bed tying to hold back tears she knew would inevitable come. Spencer felt the space next to her on the bed being pushed down.

"Spencer is you okay," Clay, said sweetly trying to move Spencer hands away from her tear stained face.

"No, champ I aren't," Spencer admitted.

"Here Have this," she moved her hands out of the way so she could see what her brother was giving her. In front of her was a well-used brown teddy bear. "When I am sad he cheers me up, "the innocent seven year old stated.

"Thanks little man," Spencer took the teddy bear of her brother and then gave Clay I kiss on the cheek.

"She has to be sorry," Clay, said getting of Spencer bed.

"What?"

"The person who made you sad, she has to be sorry for making a girl cry."With that, clay walked out of Spencer's bedroom.

Spencer did not know what possessed to grab her phone of the side. She did not know what possessed her to dial Ashley number. She just knew she could not say anything when Ashley finally picked up the phone

"_Spencer thank god you called_" Ashley said to Spencer. However, Spencer still could not talk "_Spencer please talk to me, I can hear you breathing you know_" Ashley pleaded but Spencer still could not talk to her. _"Spencer please listen, the papers, and the magazines have got it all wrong. The person in the picture is my friend Andy. His girlfriend had broken up with him that night, so we messed around to make her Jealous. I swear all I did was dance within him and flirt, that was it. I swear did not kiss him or do anything like magazines are suggesting. You have to believe me. Please Spencer, please believe me_." Ashley begged by the phone.

What as Ashley said could be true Spencer reasoned. There were no pictures Ashley kissing this Andy person after all.

"You left the club with him though," Spencer said in a broken whisper.

"_He had a car. I went to the bar with the rest of the band, I wanted to go home early so he offered me a lift, that all I swear."_ After a minutes silence Spencer breathed into the phone

"I believe you."

"_Thank god."_ Ashley sounded so relieved, "_I shouldn't have done it I know, but his girlfriend is a bitch, it was payback that's all."_

"Ashley I need to see you. It feels like were only friends and even though I don't know what we are I hoped we were more than that." Spencer admitted.

"_Spencer we are more then that, I promise you. And soon baby, you will see me soon." _

_

* * *

_**Please read and review **


	10. Phone in

Okay ilovemyself26 wanted more drama so blame ilovemyself26 if there's to much drama

Thanks to my reviewers queenred12, ZoMo19 and any others i forgot to mention.

Mistakes are all mine sorry

* * *

**Phone In **

_Here is the a new song from the Rock Queen herself Ashley Dav-_Spencer quickly turned off her radio in the car and plugged in her iPod blasting out Halestorm instead. Spencer continued down the LA freeway singing to the band trying to get rid of the bad mood she was stuck in. She hated today. Everyone knew she hated this day. Normally Spencer was happy and talkative person but on this day, Spencer was always in bad mood. She skidded into the parking lot of LA53.2 radio station, slammed her door shut, and headed to her office. She was not due on air until an hour, so she decided she would drop by her office. She checked to see if her phone was still off, which is, the headed into hew building.

Spencer's life had changed dramatically in 7 years, she moved away from home and was now living with her wife in sunny LA, she was a presenter at the city most popular radio station, and the most important thing was she had not talked to Ashley in over seven years.

If anyone would have told Spencer seven years ago that, she would be married and living in LA, she would have said I do not believe you. However, her life turned out this way. On the days when Spencer was honest with herself, she would recognize that one person was to blame for the way her life turned out.

Ashley Davies was the reason her life turned out like this. It happened seven years ago today.

_It was just a normal day for Spencer she was on her way to school when she decided to ring up Ashley _

"_Hey rock star"._

"_Hey Spencer, what's up?"_

"_Noting really .My dad said I could go to New York this weekend and see ya." Spencer explained _

"_I'm sorry but you can't come this weekend,"_

"_Ashley I wants to see you," Spencer explained._

"_I know baby but the band is too busy, we have to rehearse-"_

"_You have to rehearsals every time I ask to see you."_

"_I know but it's the truth." Spencer knew that this day would come. That she had to be the one to do it. She wished she did not have to but Ashley was really giving her no choice. In Spencer's mind you cannot have a relationship when only one person in it._

"_I don't think we should do this anymore," Spencer softly said into the phone._

"_What?"_

"_I don't think you should call me anymore." This was harder then Spencer thought. She really could have loved Ashley. Nevertheless, something inside her knew Ashley just could not lover her back._

"_Spencer you don't mean that."_

"_Ashley, we kissed once. We were deluding our self's. This was never going to work. You're forgetting me just like I am forgetting your smile and I love your smile"._

"_Spence please "Ashley begged into the phone._

"_Ashley, I have to ask you about the pictures." Spencer had to ask Ashley once more about the pictures. She had never once asked about the pictures since the first day the pictures were shown. However, every day there were knew pictures popping up everywhere, Spencer could not help but think there really was something going on between Ashley and Andy._

"_Spencer-"._

"_Please for once be honest with me." Spencer ran her hand through her hair. "Who is Andy to you?"_

_Silence followed the question. Spencer heart dropped "your silence speaks volumes Ashley."_

"_Spencer you wasn't here," Ashley tried to explain_

"_Because you didn't allow me to visit you! God why didn't I see this, the pictures of you and him were everywhere admittedly there was none of you two kissing but I believed you when you said he was your friend."_

"_He is a friend... with benefits." Ashley admitted sounding ashamed._

"_Goodbye Ashley deletes my number," Spencer literally throw her phone at the nearest tree, and the phone broke upon impart _

"_Remind me never to get on your bad side," voice from behind Spencer said, which coursed Spencer to spin on her heels to come e face to face with 5ft 4gril wearing jeans and I bright yellow tank top_

"_Excuse me, but do I know you," Spencer snapped at the unknown woman._

"_No but you will." The red head took a step forward and put her hand out to shake, "Danielle but my friends call me Danny pleasure to meet you."_

"_Spencer," Spencer shook her hand._

If Ashley had not said no to Spencer, they would not have had a fought. They would not have stopped talking, Spencer wouldn't have thrown her phone at a tree, and she would not have met Danny. The person unknown to Spencer, would become her wife.

Spencer marched down the corridor of the radio station, she did not say hi to anyone like she normally did, she didn't stop off for coffee at the break room and talk to Lizzie the sandwich lady, she just walked straight into her office which she shared with Danielle. She walked in and dumped her stuff on her desk flopping herself down on the leather chair.

"Well you were happier this morning," Danielle said. The red head was wearing a business suit trying to look all profession but anybody who knew the red head knew she was anything but.

"That was before I knew what day it was." Spencer answered her wife. Realization hit her wife.

"Does she ever stop?"

"She doesn't have a choice today; I have turned off my phone."Spencer waved the phone at the red head and stuffed the phone into one of her draws then locked the draw.

"It's been seven years, why doesn't she give up, I mean she knows your married right."

Spencer got up from her chair, walked over to her wife's desk, and sat on it. Her feet on the either side of her wife's legs who was siting on her won chair, "Yes she knows you're the only girl for me," Spencer leaned down to kiss her wife. Even though Spencer never meant to ,she sometimes compared her wife's kiss to the one she shared with Ashley, Even though she had only kissed Ashley once, it was still the best damn kiss she had ever had. "I love you," Spencer said into the kiss to block the barrage of thoughts that had invaded her.

"I love you too," Danny said into the kissed. "I just hate this day too," Spencer wife admitted. Spencer understood her wife's position. She knew she would be upset to if one of Danielle's ex's rang her up on the same day every year. Spencer gently took her wife's left hand, "you see this?" Spencer held up her own left hand to show Danny her ring finger, "this means I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if she calls because I know she has nothing on you," Spencer explained.

"My God you're so sappy", Danny kissed Spencer again," but I love you anyways, now go, you're on air in less the fifteen minutes." With a goodbye kiss, Spencer left her wife and headed towards the studio.

When Spencer finally arrived in the studio, she sat down on the most uncomfortable chairs known to man and waited for the song to end so she could start presenting. In college, she never thought she would be a radio presenter; she just fell into the job. Danny had gotten a position as a manger of a radio station and they needed a presenter for one of the segments. Danny asked Spencer if she wanted the job, and Spencer jumped at the chance. Spencer looked around the brightly lit room and placed the headphones on her head. The producers voice already talking into it.

"**So do you know what you're doing today?"**

"Why don't you tell me, seen as you know everything," Spencer snapped, her bad mood had returned vigorously.

"**I have no idea what I have done to deserve that, but I'll let it slide since I don't think the boss would like if I killed her wife."** Spencer just rolled her eyes. **"Phones Spencer, you're doing phone ins today."**

"On what topic?" Spencer asked.

"**Whatever you want, but you better think of it quick the song is about to end."** The producer shut off the commutation between the two. And Spencer was left thinking about what topics she was going to talk about.

A light flashed indicating that the song had ended and Spencer was now live on air.

"Alrighty, hello listeners I am Spencer Carlin, and you stuck with me for the next three hours. I am going to pre warn you, I am in a crappy mood today so sorry in advance if the songs are depressing. Today's topic for phones ins is...annoying Ex's. Come on, we all have one, hell some of us have more than one. Even I have one, so come on air and share your stories, I'll be back straight after these boring commercials," Spencer pressed a button to make sure she wasn't on air any more before she screamed, "FUCK" why did I have to do that Spencer thought.

"**I have no idea but the phones are already lighting up, the first one is on air when you go back on," **Her producer informed her.

"Hello listener you are live on air please do not swear. Can you tell us your name please?" Spencer said into the microphone

"Hey My name is Ashley_," _Please no, please no, please no, Spencer thought. She recognized that voice. She tried to play it cool.

"Come on Ashley, tell us you second name." please do not be Davies Spencer thought.

"Come on Spencer you know who it is." The voice replied.

"**Spencer who the fuck is this lunatic," **her producer shouted down the microphone but Spencer did not listen.

"Davies, your name is Ashley Davies," Spencer admitted.

"**OMG I can't believe the Ashley Davies has rang up your show, I don't care why she rang but interview her." **Spencer really hated her producer.

"So you remember what day it is?" Ashley voice said. Spencer looked around for someone to help her. She really did not want to talk to her ex. She saw her wife walk quietly into the studio and stand right next to the door reassuringly. She knew Spencer did not want to talk to Ashley Davies.

"Sure, how could I forget today." No one in the entire building, in the entire city knew what they were talking about part from Spencer, her wife, Chelsea, and the one and only Ashley Davies

"**I don't care what you're talking about but keep going the listeners just keep on increasing."**

"There's a reason why my phones off Ashley," Spencer said getting more pissed off by the second.

"Come on please, we need to talk." Spencer could not believe the first time they have talked in over seven years was over the radio.

"No we don't, seven years I haven't talk to you; I could go another seventy if needed. I am happy Ashley, fuck off." Spencer disconnected the call and pressed the button for some song to play. Spencer put her head in the hands to silence the scream of frustration.

"You do know I am going to have to fine you for swearing on air right?" Danny said walking to her wife.

"I am so sorry she did that." Spencer turned to her wife.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Danny suggested.

"What! No, not a chance."

"Then maybe she might stop calling and the maybe I could stop being your second choice and be your number one." Danny said quietly.

"What?" Spencer stood up from there chair, "You _are_ my number one."

"Not when Ashley still in the picture. Its okay I understand. But please talk to her because you might be able to stand another seventy year of the calls but I for one can't." Danny kissed her wife's cheek and left the studio. The song had just ended when Spencer started to talk into the microphone.

"Fine! Fine! Ashley we'll meet up!" Spencer growled into the microphone, "next caller."

* * *

**Please review **


	11. I'm Gonna Fight

**Thanks so much for all your reviews I Love you all. A special thanks to **_**Imaferrari**_** for such an insightful reviews and helping me come up with many ideas for the direction I want this fic to go.**

**Also thanks **_**to 1Southluvr, n, queenred12, xEyeKissedAGirlx, ZoMo19, **__**ilovemyself26**__**,**_**Irishgrl33**

**I am warning you all now. I am going to New York next Saturday so I will be going on a hiatus for about a week maybe more. Nevertheless, I will of giving you two more chapters by then.**

**All mistakes are mine, sorry. **

**

* * *

**

**I'm Gonna Fight**

After her segment went off the air, Spencer went straight to her office. She ignored all the looks, all the whispering of her friends and colleges made when she past them and shut herself up in her office. She knew her wife wouldn't be there. She unlocked the door to the draw, grabbed her blackberry out of the draw turned it on. She had to ring up Ashley now. If she didn't she would lose her nerve and never call Ashley. 17 miss calls on her phone 15 were from Ashley and two from Chelsea. Spencer made a mental note to ring Chelsea back then scrolled down to Ashley number and rang it.

"_Spencer, I am so glad you called."_

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my wife." Spencer emphases the word wife," you do know my wife. The person you hurt every year by ring me constantly?"

"_I know and I am sorry, I must have really hurt her but I need to talk to you."_ Ashley tried and failed to explain.

"It been seven years, didn't you get the message by now. I don't want to see you."

"_Spence please..."_ Ashley started to beg.

"Don't call me that." Spencer snapped.

"_Call you what?"_

"Spence, only my wife calls me that and you're not my wife so you don't get to call me that," Spencer snapped.

"_Okay Spencer,"_ her name sounded alien coming from Ashley.

"Look I am only meeting up with you because my wife wanted me to. I want to make it clear I am doing this for her not for you,"

"_I don't care who you're doing for. But please just meet me."_Spencer took a deep breath.

"Tomorrow at 1 'o'clock at the strabucks near the NBC studio."

"_Spencer the paparazzi will surly see us."_

"I don't care." Spencer snapped and ended the call.

She didn't head straight home after work instead, she headed to a small bar just ten minutes from her home. She entered the bar and sat on the first available bar seat. It's was a small bar and she was a regular here so she was served very fast.

"Usual Spencer?" A middle-aged bold man asked from behind the bar.

"Yeah, thanks Robbie," Spencer said as Robbie placed a cold bottle of beer in front of her. She glanced around the bar to she is anyone of her work colleges or her friends where in, she was glad they weren't, she need time to think.

Spencer had tried to forget about Ashley. She had tied everything but nothing worked, so instead she placed the memories of Ashley into a box and buried that box deep inside her mind never to be opened.

Now it was open and it was spilling memories into Spencer mind and was making her more confused than ever. She absentmindedly fidgeted with the silver penchant that hung round her neck.

_"So I am here with Love kills slowly,"_Spencer head whipped around to see where the voice was coming from, it came from small radio on the other side of the bar.

"Robbie turn that thing up," Spencer pointed at the radio. Robbie stopped what he was doing and turned the radio up.

"_So you guys have got a new album coming out in two months what's it called," the_ radio presenter said.

"_Regrets," _the person Spencer recognized as Aiden said.

"_Why have you named the album that?"_

"_We'll all have regrets_." Ashley answered,_ "We all live with them. Sometimes you can forget about them but they are never truly gone from your mind. I wrote the album about my regrets."_

"_Your new album has two old tacks on it. Care to explain why these two tracks are on the CD?"_

"_Yeah it's simple really."_Ashley started to explain._ "These two songs are the only songs in the history of Love Kills slowly that I haven't wrote and I think the world should have the pleasure to hear it the second time."_

"_But one of these songs you don't sing Ashley." _The radio presenter stated,_ "Does that mean you have re-mastered the song for your voice range."_

"_No defiantly not. We as a group re released Going down because the person who sang it is returning."_

"_Do you mean Kyla is returning to the band?"_

"_I mean Kyla returning to the band." _Ashley confirmed

"_You have heard it here first .Kyla, a former member of Love Kills slowly is returning. After this song some more of Love kills slowly."_

"You can turn it off now Robbie." Spencer said to the man. Spencer could not believe that Ashley was re releasing her songs, it had been seven years since she had wrote them song; the two songs in question were hardly ever on the radio but when they were memories always came flooding back. She had tried to forget about them but never could. She never could forget about that time in her life. However, she needed to forget about that time in her life because it was affecting her life now. It was affecting everything, her work, her feelings, her life, her relationship with Danny.

Danny.

Danny would be at home now waiting for her. Just like every night, Danny would be waiting for Spencer with a glass of wine and a kiss hello. The words Danny had said to Spencer had haunted her since the moment they left Danny lips _'I could stop being your second choice and be your number one'_. Spencer had never thought of Danny as her second choice. Never thought of Danny as number two. However, maybe what Danny said was true. Maybe in her heart Ashley had never left. Never cheated, never broke her heart.

Spencer had to stop thinking about Ashley, at least for now. She had to think about her wife who was at home waiting for her. Spencer slammed some dollars on the bar and headed out.

When Spencer arrived home, Danny was waiting for her as normal, with a glass of wine and a kiss on the cheek. Danny had even cooked her meal, which they both ate together. However, underlining all the politeness was visible tension. Questions that both of them wanting to ask but were too afraid to ask bubbled under the surface but both Danny and Spencer choose to ignore it. Danny had gone to bed first, probably not waiting to be alone with Spencer with all the tension that was surrounding them. Spencer followed half hour later.

Spencer climbed into bed and wrapped her arm around her wife. She felt Danny intertwine her hands with Spencer.

"I love you," Spencer whispered into Danny's back knowing Danny was awake. Spencer tried to convey all her emotions in those three words and she hoped Danny would hear it.

"I love you too," Danny said quietly. It took Spencer a second to realize that her wife was silently crying. She tried to turn her wife over so she could see her face but Danny wouldn't let her, Spencer did the next best thing, she moved impossibly closer and held her wife.

"Danny, please honey, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Danny said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm trying to be strong really. I know you and Ashley have history, hell you have a present but I can't help it.I'm jealous that I can't be your number one."

"Danny you are my number one. You are my wife."Danny slowly turned over to face her wife.

"It's funny, I lied this morning when I said I hated this day," Spencer looked confused. "I actually love the day." Danny continued, "I think this is the best day after our wedding anniversary. You want to know why?" Danny asked with tears in her eyes. "Today is the day I met you. Today is the day I met a blond haired blue eyed girl who through a cell phone at a tree." Danny whispered passionately. Danny reached up and gently traced Spencer's jaw line. "Today seven years ago I feel in love. I don't hate this day, I never could."

Spencer did not know what to say, think or feel. She had never thought of this day like that. She had never realized that it was today seven years ago that she met Danny. Met her wife. She had to find irony in the fact that today was a constant reminder of the past when it should have been a reminder of the present, a reminder of her family.

"I never... I never thought of today like that." Spencer guilty admitted. Danny leaned and gently placed a kissed upon Spencer lips. Danny Leaned back just a bit and placed her forehead against her wife's.

"I'm going to fight for you, you know. For this, for us, I shouldn't have to but I am. I am all in. I am going to fight for you. I'm going fight till you don't want me to fight any more."

* * *

**What do you think...? Please read and review **


	12. Some Kind of Stalker

Thank you all for reading this I love you all. I am off to NYC on Saturday so this is the first of your two updates until then. The next one will be on Saturday before I go.

**OriginalSoundtrack**- maybe this will change your mind

**xEyeKissedAGirl**x- thanks so much for the review

**LostTreex3**- maybe this will change your mind

**imaferrari****-** hopefully this might answer some questions

In addition, thank you to the rest of awesome people who took their time to review.

* * *

Some kind of Stalker 

Okay you probably think I am some sort of stalker, or a weirdo or someone who has gone insane and cannot forget one person. That's probably true but I don't see myself as that. I see myself as a person who only allows herself, one day, just one day a year to think about the girl that stole my heart. I allow one day a year to try to hear her voice to try to contact her someway. I have done this for seven years and that's maybe a bit like a stalker but I don't care, I just need to talk to her.

I miss her.

I know I treated her horrifically. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did. I should have been straight with her. I honestly don't know why I wasn't. I wish I told her the truth back then. Told her what actually happened. Told her what I wanted to say and not what my former manager made me say. Maybe we could still be together now. Maybe I would not be a divorcé with only my old friends and a sister to keep me company.

I should probably tell you what started this, started the stalking. After Spencer left my home to go back to her home, I was on cloud nine I really was. Everything about her made me fall deeper and deeper for her. The conversations we had could last hours; I could never tire of hearing her voice. Kyla said I should be embracing what I felt for her not freaking out so that is what I did. However, I did it too well.

My manger Rob Michaels noticed my change in mood. I thought he was my friend so I told him. I told him about Spencer and how she made me feel. That was the worst decision I could have made. You should have seen the look on his face, a mixture of shock, disgust, and determination.

He told me immediately that I had to end it. I had to stop talking to Ashley and forget I was gay or the label would drop me. I carried on talking to Spencer though. During this time, I became friends with Andy. When the pictures were taken at the club, we were just friends. I had never seen Andy as anything other than a friend, pictures were taken and given to the press my manager wanted to make a big deal out of it to dispel all the rumours about me being gay. For some stupid reason I allowed my manger to let the paparazzi take photos of Andy and me when we went somewhere.

The more pictures that were took the more pressure I was under to try and keep both parts of my life separate. The life I wanted and the life I had. The day Spencer broke up with me was the worst day of my life. I knew I was being hard on her but I wanted both worlds. She said _we were deluding our self's. And it was never going to work_ Maybe she was wrong but at the time I thought she was right. I was deluding myself that what I was doing with Spencer could last. When she asked me about Andy, I told her he was a friend with benefits. I lied to her and it broke my heart I did not know what to do, he was still a friend at this point. I think I lied because I couldn't keep on deluding myself. The life I wanted was the life I never could have. She told me to delete her number. I never did.

I remember crying silently on the phone when she hung up. I remember collapsing where I stood thinking how my life was all fucked up. I could not pin point a time, place, sight, or smell but I knew it had been fucked up at one point: a path not chosen, one decision not made and I lost the person I could of fallen love with.

I do not want you to feel sorry for me because what I did next I am not proud of in fact I am ashamed at what I did. After Kyla got me back together, which took about six months, and then II dated Andy. It was easier then remembering Spencer. It kept my manger of my back and helped sell a few albums and it was just easier.

I remember waking up one day and I started to cry. I did not know at the time why but I did. I spent the day in bed crying allowing no one in my room. Then I remembered that it was a year since I broke up with Spencer. I Googled her name and went on her Facebook account. I did not know what I hoped to see but I know I didn't want to see pictures of her kissing a girl plastered in every photo album. I do not know what made me reach for my phone and ring Spencer but I did. She ignored me. I rang another four times never leaving a message. Maybe I was too scared.

After that, I rang her every year on that day. Just that day. That day I could reminisce on the best days of my life. I could forget about the boyfriend who had now become my husband to be, I could forget about living a lie. However, I could only forget for one day. One day out of 365.

I remember I went on Spencer Facebook page again. I wish I hadn't. It had pictures of her wedding day with another person and something in me snapped. I jumped up from my bed and ran to Andy who was in the other room and asked him to marry me. That was a lame thing to do. In fact, it was beyond lame but I did it anyway.

I did it to forget.

I think something in me did love Andy. I didn't love the sex or me having to cling on to his arm at every event I went to, but I loved him as a person. He was someone I could count on. I made sure the wedding was more of a PR stunt then an actual wedding. I did not want to think about the huge mistake I was making. We said traditional vows, Kissed and headed off for our honeymoon. However, when I was married a still rang up Spencer. Every year. I knew what would happen every year to: I would ring, she would never answer, and I would ring again she wouldn't answer.

A year ago, I got a divorce from Andy. The marriage was not going well and every one could tell. We were not arguing, well we was not doing anything by that time. We were not talking, touching, or even living in the same house together. I think he knew. I think he always knew I was with him due to obligation rather than love. I wish I never got married. However, it put the rumours to death. Or it did until I rang up Spencer at work. WHY did I have to do that! I rang her up on her mobile but like always she did not answer. Then I heard her on the radio and a just rang up. I could tell she was pissed but I wanted to see her, no I need to see her. When she said yes, I could not believe it, after seven-years of ignoring my calls, she argued to meet me. I want to tell her everything but I know it will not change anything. She is married after all and I am still a rock star in the closet.

But for her I think I am willing to leave the comfort of said closet for good.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	13. Meeting

**Okay so this is a short update so I hope you like because I won't be able to update until next Sunday**

**Thank to everyone who reviews. .Dreams, OriginalSoundtrack, xEyeKissedAGirlx,imaferrari, queenred12, Irishgrl33 and of course ilovemyself26**

**I hope you all like this chapter**

**Only very quickly read for mistakes sorry**

* * *

Meeting

12.45 came and Spencer knew she would have to leave her office to go and meet Ashley. Danny was not as work today's which Spencer felt slight relief because she couldn't bear to think of what her wife must been feeling.

Spencer had a plan for the meeting. Go to starbucks, get the small coffee, meet Ashley then five minutes later head home to see her wife and be with her completely. Spencer wood be lying if she said she was not excited to see Ashley. Of course, Spencer had seen Ashley on billboards, and on TV but not in person. Just thinking about it made her heart run, just that little bit faster.

Spencer, like many other people who suffer from denial, denied that the increase of her heartbeat was due to Ashley and instead thought it was because she was walking down a busy street.

When she finally walked into Starbucks, she quickly looked around for Ashley but she couldn't see her so instead Spencer order her coffee and sat on one of the comfy couches at the end of the store. In hindsight she realise that picking a place where paparazzi hang out was rather stupid so she picked a place that was relatively secluded.

She wondered if Ashley personality had changed at all, would she still Sutter when she saw her again would she still look amazing. Spencer wished she brought a book to entertain her because she had been sitting there for ten minutes now with nothing but old pop songs for company, another minute and she was going to leave.

"I am so sorry I am late," I voice behind her said, Spencer quickly looked around and in front of her was Ashley. The both did not say anything when they saw each other, Eyes roamed each other body is taking in new and old features but other than that no movement. Spencer's mouth suddenly became dry and her mind went blank.

"I...I...it...HI," Spencer finally managed to get out, Saying that snapped Ashley out of her own world and her eyes shot up to meet Spencer.

"Hey," Ashley said softly.

"Hi," Spencer replied and mentioned to the seat opposite her; Ashley took the hint and took the seat. They sat in silence, the silence was rather comfortable which surprised Spencer due to the fact she was expecting major awkwardness. Spencer cleared her throat and started to talk. "You wanted to meet," Spencer did not want to give Ashley any impression that she was excited to see her.

"Yeah I did," Ashley, stated picking the able of her coffee cup.

"Well..."

"I brought something for you," Ashley said suddenly, she picked up her bag and looked around in it until she found what she was looking for. Ashley bite her lip and looked from Spencer to whatever was in her bag back to Spencer again as if she was deciding if she was going to give the present. She pulled out her hand from her bag empty handed. "It doesn't matter now."

Spencer tilled her head trying to find what was handing being her eyes but she could not find anything so she let it go, for now.

"You ring." Spencer stated once she had a mouth full of her now Luke warm coffee, "Every year, like clockwork, every year your ring."

"I know."

"Why?" this is the one thing Spencer had wanted to ask in the meeting, after this question was answered she was going to leave. Ashley just shrugged. "You don't know why you every year?" Spencer asked disbelieving what she was hearing.

"No, I know why I just don't' think you're ready to hear it,"

"What that supposed to mean?"

" It means if I tell you why, then I might not get to see you again, and I really want to see you again," Ashley leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table resting her head on her hands, " I just want to , I don't know get to know each other. I want you to get to know me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because you want to." Ashley was right, Spencer did want to get to know her again, but she had to think of her wife, the person who she shared a bed with.

"I married Ashley," spacer said knowing Ashley knew about her relationship status. Ashley retreated in her seat to create distance between herself and Spencer. Spencer was sure she saw hurt flash through Ashley eyes but could not be sure.

"I know."

"I being here is hurting my wife."

"I know,"

"Well if you know then why did you want to meet up?" Spencer snapped.

"I wanted to see you."

"Not good enough, I came her because my wife, me beautiful wife told me to come. To get closure, and that's what I have done, I have gotten closure." Spencer got up the chair and moved away from the table. "Goodbye Ashley."

"Wait!" Ashley quickly got up and stood in front of Spencer. "Have this," in Ashley hands was a blank CD case.

"What is it Ashley?" Spencer said not taking the disc.

"It's my new CD. I want you to listen to it."

"Why?" Spencer eyes flicked from the CD to Ashley she did not know whether to take the disc or not.

"Because I need you to." Ashley said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Bye Ashley" Spencer said taking the CD and heading out the store.

Once she was out the store she realize the breathe of air she did not know she was holding. _Why did she look so... eh_ Spencer thought. She marched down the block to the taxi bay. Even though she still had the rest of the day to work, she could not face all the stares so instead she headed to the one person she can talk to with feeling guilty.

Chelsea.

* * *

I hope this was okay.

Please Read and review


	14. Breakdown

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, my bad.**

**Thanks for your reviews love them.**

**Mistakes are all mine sorry**

**

* * *

**

Breakdown 

"Spencer what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked the confused blonde as Chelsea sat down beside the blonde. After the meeting with Ashley, Spencer immediately went to go and see her friend to vent about everything. Through the year's Chelsea had been more than a friend to Spencer but a sister. There rarely fought about anything except Glen, Yes, the same Glen that was in the band with Ashley. Even though Spencer relationship had ended with Ashley, Chelsea's relationship with Glen carried on. They did not live together because of all the touring but they were the perfect couple in Spencer eyes.

"I love Danny,"Chelsea noticed that Spencer dodged the question.

"That doesn't answer my question," Spencer got up from her seat, walked into Chelsea's huge kitchen, and garbed the nearest bottle of alcohol, which was vodka.

"You want some," Spencer asked wiggling the bottle in Chelsea's direction.

"No I don't and neither do you," Chelsea grabbed the bottle of vodka, and slammed it back down on the surface.

"I just want to forget," Spencer, admitted looking at the ground.

"Forget what?"Chelsea softly asked.

"Everything," Spencer quietly spoke, "why did this have to happen now? I mean if this had happened six years ago I would have jumped at the chance to be with Ashley again," Spencer started to pace up and down the aisle of the kitchen. "She just so... she just so! You know she gave me a CD, she told me she_ needs_ me to listen to it. She should not_ need_ me to do anything for her. She is the one that left; she is the one that can't let go!"

"Right, so you giving me that rant meant you have to totally let go,"

"Yes!"

"Okay... Whatever you say."

"Well that just super," Spencer replied sarcastically, again trying to reach for the bottle but Chelsea was too quick for her and stands in front of it.

"Stop reaching for the bottle and tell me what you haven't been telling me for the past seven years," Chelsea demanded. Spencer immediately took a stepped back like the one she had been hit in the gut.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer said unconvincingly.

"Yes you do! I never asked ,not _once_, about Ashley because you asked be not to. I never said anything when Glen asked me to ask you , I never said anything at all. But now you have to tell me."

"I am over her," Spencer shouted walked back into the living room.

"I never said you wasn't you're the one that keeps on say it." Chelsea said following the angry blonde-haired person.

"But you don't believe me."

"I never said that,"

"But that's what you think," Spencer quickly grabbed her coat and bag.

"I just want you to talk about it. I never judge you, but you need to talk about it!"

"Talk about what!" Spencer throws her things on the floor, turned around, and looked at her friend. "Should I tell you about how seeing Ashley for ,just ten minutes, made my heart go so fast I actually thought I was going to have a heart attack. How about my relationship with Danny, the woman I am supposed to be in love with, is uncertain because the woman who left me _seven _years ago rang up the radio station. How about I tell you that I am petrified _absolutely petrified_ to listen to the CD she gave me, because I am scared what will be on it. Is that what you _want_ me to say?" Spencer ended her rant out of breathe and tears threatening to spill over.

"Honey," Chelsea grabs her and gathered up Spencer in her finally let every emotion she had boiling up within her unleashed. She clung on to Chelsea as her best friend guided the them down to the couch so they could be more comfortable. After a while and two boxes of tissues later Spencer had finally calm down enough to listen to what Chelsea had to say.

"Spencer you can't forget about this. Danny does not deserve this and neither do you. What Ashley is doing is wrong but maybe she has a truly good reason why she is doing this. However Spencer, you meeting up with her was your choice."

"Danny said I should go," Spencer mumbled.

"You never said no. You did not say I am not going because I love you. I don't need to go and see Ashley to know I'm not in love with her."

"I love Danny."

"I never said you didn't, but Spencer you haven't once said you're not in love with Ashley."

"I...I...I"

"Spencer its okay but you have to think about who you want to be with. The person who you're married to or the person that broke your heart."

"Chelsea," Spencer looked up from the spot on the ground she had been staring at and looked at Chelsea, "Chelsea what do I do?" Spencer asked weakly.

"I don't know but you do have to decide."

"The choice should be easy, it was easy before I saw her but now..."

"You wanna stay here for the night?" Chelsea asked passing the box of tissues to Spencer.

"No, I think I will go home to Danny."

By the time Spencer looked less like a crying mess, Spencer had arrived at her home at around nine o'clock at night. All the lights were off so she knew Danny would be in bed waiting for her. Slowly and quietly, she made her way through the hallway to her bedroom. Once she reached her shared bedroom, she took off her shoes, trousers, and top leaving her in on her tee, underwear and crawled into the bed. She just was settled when and arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards a sleepy red head.

"Mmm, how did it go?" Danny quietly asked.

"Okay," Spencer simple replied

"Is it over?" the red head asked on the verge of sleepy.

"Go to sleep Danny, see you in the morning," Spencer relied softly

"mmmm'ok", the red head was out like a light.

* * *

**Sorry it is short **

**Please read and review **


	15. Songs Part one

**I have gotten one hundred reviews for this story, that is the most reviews I have ever had for any of my stories I can't tell you how much that means to me **

**To Anon (guessing that means anonymous) you were the hundredth reviewer, thank you so much cookies on there were to you :)**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter ****Sunshine93lovesSoN****, ****imaferrari****, OriginalSoundtrack, ****ilovemyself26**

**All mistakes are mine sorry**

**

* * *

**

Songs Part One 

Spencer had tried to get some sleep once she gotten into bed but she just couldn't shut off her mind. So instead she just lay there, Danny curled up on her side, on her back staring at her white ceiling. Even though her eyes were, heavy and her body felt like it were tied down by cement blocks she could not find that inner peace which let her fall asleep.

She knew why. In her house was a bag, in that bag was a rectangle object, and within that object was a CD, a CD full of songs that was just waiting to be listened to. It was as if the CD was screaming at her to listen to it. Spencer looked at the clock 2.30 am flashed in bright red. With a soft sigh she slowly extracted herself from her wife, grabbed her night grown and tiptoed out the room and down the hallway towards her bag. She slowly undid the zip, took out the CD the bag, and went towards her study.

Her study was one place in the house where Danny never went, not because Spencer did not want her to go in there but Danny had said every couple sometimes needs space and that this was her space. Spencer closed the door quietly before heading towards the CD player and placed the disc in. She did not press play straight away instead; she lied down on her comfortable leather couch and closed her eyes. Blindly she searched for the remote she knew was behind her. Once she found it, she pressed play. However, she quickly pressed stop before any music had the chance to fill the air.

It had been months, years even since she had last heard Ashley sing. Every time she would hear her sing, she would decrease the volume she couldn't hear it. Now she was willing to listen to her album. God was Spencer fucked up. She pressed play on the remote and chucked the remote on the floor so she could press stop.

The song started out differently, Synthesizers crept in the fall to sudden drums a guitars filled the air. A classic Love Kills slowly song.

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
_

Spencer just could not believe how close these lyrics where to what was happening in her own life right now. She had been trying to let go of the truth but in all her emotional confusion, she had forgotten what the truth was.

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me  
_

_Oh Oh  
The end of the world_

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

_So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful..._

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me_

The song ended with Ashley screaming into the microphone. Spence could almost feel everything Ashley was feeling during that song and that had not happened since the recording studio. . There was a small pause before the next song started. Spencer was beyond surprised when she heard a piano flowing through the CD players speakers, she couldn't help but wonder who was playing it. She had a funny feeling it was Ashley.

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But someone told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

What did it mean someone told her to run? A soft guitar accomnplied the piano.

_There were sounds in my head  
LIttle voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

Spencer was even more confused. Is she saying that she didn't love her enough or that Danny loves her more?  
_  
See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do  
_

Is she now saying that she loved me above all else but earlier on she said that she did not love me enough UGHH! Spencer thought.

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood_

Spencer silently wiped the tears that wear streaming down her face. The next song was more upbeat but still different to their usual style.

_Well I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy  
I can't control myself or contain my thoughts  
It's eating me up inside  
Now I see everything a little more clearly  
The bad ways the good things was this every a good thing for me  
Whoa oh oh  
Was this ever a good thing for me  
Whoa oh oh_

_Your just a phone call away  
Every day you seem further away (your just a phone call away)  
I do my best to throw my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch  
(Every day you seem further away)  
And I know I said some things that hurt_

_All I, all I really wanted was a good job  
A nine to five never seemed to cut it  
Was too wrapped up in her to be working like that  
Soon you'll see that everything will work out for me  
Whoa oh oh yeah_

_Your just a phone call away  
Every day you seem further away (your just a phone call away)  
I do my best to throw my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch  
(Every day you seem further away)  
I know I said some things that hurt_

_Your taking me places I've never been  
Your feeling me out I'm filling you in  
What's more important then saving yourself from letting me in  
What's more important  
What's more important  
What's more important  
Saving yourself from letting me in_

_Your just a phone call away  
Every day you seem further away (your just a phone call away)  
I do my best to throw my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch  
(Every day you seem further away)  
I know I said some things that hurt_

_Well I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy  
I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy  
I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy  
I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy_

Spencer could not do anything but laugh when the song had finished. It was laugh or cry some more and she choose to laugh. She could not help it; the song was everything Ashley had been doing. Ringing her up and trying to talk to her. Her laugh carried on into the next song.

Elsewhere in the house, a cold Danny had woken up to an empty bed wondering where her wife was so he checked all the rooms. She heard music floating through the door of Spencer study; she slowly crept to the door and pressed her ear against the door. She could her Spencer laughing along with the music. Danny knew something that Spencer didn't or she hadn't realize yet and that was: that their time together was limited. Danny withdrew from the door and headed back to the empty bed determined not to cry until she was in the safety of her room.

* * *

**Songs used where, A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars and Phone call by Forever The sickest Kid which I altered a bit to suit the story I did the same to Where I stood by Missy Higgins **

**Please read and review **


	16. Songs Part two

**I really should be doing my 3000 word English essay but I did this instead **

**elfspirit7, Sunshine93lovesSoN, imaferrari, OriginalSoundtrack, ilovemyself26 queenred12, thank you for your reviews imaferrari- your question will be answered in this chapter**

**sorry for all the mistakes I just quickly read through it .**

**

* * *

**

**Songs Part 2**

Before she stopped laughing, the next song came floating from the CD player

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These's streets we travelled on will undergo our same lost past_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'll do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you  
_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
(a melody, a memory, or just one Picture )  
_

The lyrics where right ,the memories of Ashley were fading. Not her face or the sound of her voice, or hr touch but all the mundane things like how she sound like when n she was truly happy or her favorite animal, Whether she liked milk in her coffee or not.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here so where do we go?  
Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if there is no eternal life?  
_  
_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
(a melody, a memory, or just one Picture)_  
_  
Seize the day or die regretting the time You lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

_So what if I never hold you, yeah, or kiss your lips again? Whooooah  
So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me_

Do not leave me! Do not leave me you left me Ashley! Spencer thought. She shot up from the leather couch and started to pace the room. All these songs were getting to her. The album was completely dedicated to her, all of it, every song. Admittedly, the world did not know it abut her but some of her friends did, the band did her wife would know .That fact scared the living day lights out of her.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone without you here  
Please tell me what we have is real_

Spencer could not take it anymore she turned off the CD and stormed out of the room.

"Ashley, Ashley wake up, Ashley wake up," Kyla hit her sister on the arm to wake her up.

"What," a newly awakened Ashley snapped at her sister.

"Where here." Kyla pointing outside of the limo where the sun was shining, to the right she could see the logo for paramount TV Company.

"Yeah I can see that, why didn't you wake me up nicely?".

"I have been trying to get you up for the last five minutes; the rest of the band is already inside sound check." Kyla stated giving her sister a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Why am I the only one doing the interview after we perform?" Ashley asked finally getting out of the limo and walking though security towards the TV studio where she would be performing.

"Because none of the rest of us likes talking."

"Neither do I."

"I know. Right I have got to go check the instruments, see you in a bit." Kyla said walking down another corridor leaving a newly awaken Ashley standing there.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Who do you think I am your mother? There in your dressing room!" Kyla shouted back not turning round to look at her sister.

"Where's that!"

"Follow the signs!" Ashley looked around for signs "What signs! What signs" seeing no signs Ashley randomly picked which way to go and hoped for the best. When Ashley finally did find her dressing room, she quickly got changed and headed out to her band.

It had been three days since she had given Spencer the disc and she had heard nothing. She thought she would get a reaction from some of the songs but with not receiving, anything from the blond was making her feel weird in side. She was beginning to doubt what the blond really felt. She had always thought the blond would still love her even if that love were deeply buried. The lyrics she had wrote where some of the most profound feelings she had ever written, it almost hurt her to record them but she did and she was glad.

However, with the lyrics would come the gossip and the rumour mills. She knew that when she sacked her manger when he demanded that the words that clearly showed she was in love with a girl be taken away. To be honest Ashley should have sacked him ages ago but he was a good manager even if he was a awful person.

When Ashley got into the studio, she saw the band was talking to the host of the show.

"Hi everybody," Ashley greeted

"You found the dressing room then," Kyla smirked.

"No thanks to you."

"And yet you still love me. Ashley this Kate she is the host." Ashley turned around. The host was a thirty-year-old woman who had been in the business for about ten years. In her time, she had become one of the best talk hosts in American and even making more people cry the Oprah.

"Hey, I am Ashley. Awesome show by the way." Ashley held out her hand for Kate to take.

"Thanks, you ready for our interview." Kate shook Ashley hand.

"If you make me cry I am never coming on here again. " Ashley playfully warned.

"I make no promises. I was just telling the rest of the band that you will perform first them we will do the interview with you afterward. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Right got to get going, I can't what to see you all perform again." Kate turns around and left.

This would be the first time they would be performing with Kyla in seven years, they were all equally nervous but also excited at the same time.

"You ready Ash?" Glen asked.

"Of course." Ashley answered.

"Well I am not," Kyla said picking up her instrument, "I have never played this instrument live."

"You'll do fine" Ashley said making sure the microphone was in the right place.

"Your on in two minutes guys, Kate's just talking to the audience." A random man said.

"Everyone get ready, no turning back now." Ashley breathed in deep to try to push her nerves down.

"This is their first time her with us, so give a warm welcome to Love kills Slowly performing their new song Secrets." Ashley heard the host say. The wall in front of the band disappears and the audience clapping gradually came to a stop.

Kyla who was sitting on a chair, a cello between her legs started to play then Ashley came in.

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

_Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so  
_

The rest of the band tarted to come in. Ashley was not playing her guitar so she was singing directly at the audience putting all her emotions through the song.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My god, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight, too cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, All my secrets away_

When the music stopped the whole audience, where up on their feet clapping the band. Ashley straight away went up to her sister and hugged her happy that she was once again performing with her. To the right of Ashley the host was walking up to her.

"My god that was awesome. We'll be back in a couple of minutes, where I will be talking to the lead singer of Love Kills Slowly.

The host quickly directed the singer to the seats where the interview would be taking place.

"Theres no need to worry. It will go fine. Just please don't swear, remember this is live." The host informed her before they started the interview. "So I am here today with Ashley. Thank you for being here." Kate started of the interview like any other interview.

"I am happy to be here."

"Your new album is coming out soon, what you can tell us about it?"

"Erm yeah sure I can. The album is about regrets. Well about my regret anyway. But also," Ashley paused was she really going to tell Kate and the world about everything.

"About," Kate prompted.

"My deepest emotions and fears are laid out on each and every track of this album."

"For example..."Ashley took a deep breath.

"For example Where I stood there's a lyrics that goes _There were sounds in my head Little voices whispering That I should go and this should end Oh and I found myself listening._ That lyric there, that is my biggest regret."

"How so?" There was something about Kate that made her easy to talk. That made Ashley want to tell her everything. Therefore, she did. Ashley thought it was time to stop hiding her past, hide who she really was.

"The little voice I my head was my manager, well former manger. He told me to leave someone I cared about and I did. It was a stupid mistake. I should not have listened to him but I did. I thought he was protecting me but he was only protected his bank account."

"Why would your manger tell you something like that?" Kate asked knowing she was going to get so much attention for this interview but also because she wanted know why the eyes of this young girl where haunted .

"Let's just say the person I was in a relationship with was seemed to be- inappropriate." Ashley crossed her legs trying to get some distance between herself and the interviewer.

"I have listened to all of the songs on the album and I love all of them. I am so glad you preformed Secrets that are my favorite song.

" Well I am glad you like it."

"Why did you write this song?"

"Aging it's in the lyrics. I have to many secrets and I wanted to get rid of them like it says."

"So if I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Ashley said known she might regret it.

"You were divorced last year. Why was that?"Ashley gulped. Was she going to be honest? Ashley looked behind her and so her sister watching the interview off stage. Kyla smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm gay." Ashley said simply turning around to see the reaction of the interviewer.

* * *

**_Please read and review_**

**_Songs used - Seize The Day by Avenged Sevenfold and Secrets by One Republic  
_**


	17. Reaction

**This chapter is extremely short but I could not leave you for five days without an update so I gave you a small one instead. I am off to London so I won't be able to update for a bit sorry but as soon as I come back and update will be posted along with a update for my other fic Closure **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews you're all awesome**

**Mistakes are mine sorry **

**

* * *

**

**Reaction**

Silence rained over the studio, well except for Kyla who was jumping up and down glad her sister had finally come out. Ashley looked at Kate then to the audience biting her lip waiting for a response. She got a response she was not expecting, she was not expecting a lone man clapping at the back of the audience. One by one the studio audience stood up and and clapped and hollered at the singer, one given shouted "welcome to the club!" which made Ashley smile. Once the clapping died down Kate carried on the interview.

"I was not expecting that," admitted Kate.

"Neither was I to be honest, I don't know why I said it. It just sort of came out."

"How do you feel?"

"Relieved and pretty good," Ashley breathed out chuckling a bit.

"Erm well this had never happened before, I don't know what to say." She could tell the host was happy for her but she just didn't know where to take the interview.

"How about you we forget I said anything because to be honest so what if I am gay , so are many millions of people out there. I came to talk about my music and my band not my sexuality, why don't we talk about them." Suggested Ashley.

"Well yes let's do that, So Ashley planning on touring anytime soon."

* * *

**You do not have to review this chapter because it is so short but it would be nice to get some reviews before I go away :)**


	18. One Hour

This chapter was inspired by the new episode of Grey's Anatomy

Thank you all so much for your reviews SuppBro, elfspirit7, 30mafer04, TheQueen, imaferrari, MLE, OriginalSoundtrack, ilovemyself26 they all made me smile

Loosely checked over so sorry for the mistakes

* * *

**One Hour **

_How much can you actually accomplish in an hour? Run an errand maybe, sit in traffic, get an oil change. When you think about it an hour isn't very long. Sixty minutes. Thirty-six hundred seconds._

**10.00AM**

"Spencer you're late," Spencer's producer snapped once she finally got into the station. She couldn't help being late she had gotten up early, her neck had been sore from lying at a weird angle on the couch and to make matter worse her wife had been looking at her . Danny had not been looking at her weirdly but it was as if Danny was trying to remember every part of Spencer as if, if she turned away so would forget what she looked like.

"I know but I am here now," an irate Spencer snapped. She flipped onto the chair, tide her unruly hair back so she could she what she was doing, placed the head set on her head and hit the button so she was live. "Good morning LA, I have finally got in. That LA traffic is a nightmare. Anyway I hope you all have had fantastic this morning so far and if you're not I hope the new song by Black Ted n Ted will make it better " Spencer hit the button and she was off air again.

"Sally can you get you a big up off coffee please," Spencer asked the producers assistant, "I have a feeling it's going to be an eventful day."

**10.15AM**

"That was Howards Tale by Sick Puppies. Okay so for the next couple of minutes I want to know who is your favourite celebrity and why, email, text or Facebook me at the usual address and I will do my best to read out all you comments. Next is Ordinary world by Red."

"**Spencer your doing great"** her producer said in her ear.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked teasingly she knew her producer long enough to know if she was been nice, she wanted something.

"**Okay I will cut to the chase. I want Ashley Davies." ** Spencer was grateful she was not drinking at that moment because if she had the drink would have hit the computer screen round about now, **"I need her really bad."**

"Well I...I never knew you felt that way" Spencer stammered out. She did not like what she was feeling. Her insides were burning, anger boiled within her. How dare someone else want my Ashley? Wait she is not my Ashley she will never be my Ashley Spencer thought.

"**I didn't mean it like that. Beside I do not think my husband would like it if I said I need a woman... I am as straight as a ruler."**

"You do know they have invented a ruler-"

"**I don't care. I need Ashley Davies for the show when you and her talked the rating went up. WE need her. So get her in." **

" I can't do that."

"**You can and you will."**

"No I can't I really I "the computer screened flashed meaning the song was about to end, she clicked the buttons and she was back on air.

**10.35 AM**

"Okay since rob from the taco shop asked so nicely I will tell you my favourite celebrate and that is, drum roll please, Lizzy Hale. I saw her band in concert once I she is just amazing." Ay the corner of her eye she saw her producer walk into the studio with a white piece of paper. She silently walk up to Spencer placed the piece of paper in front of Spencer and walked out again. All the while with a smile on her face. Spencer carried on talking to her audience whilst she was reading what was on the piece of paper. "So yeah lizzy Hale HOLY SHIT SHE DID IT!" Spencer saw her producer hit her head on the window repeatedly but she did not care. On the piece of paper had two lines

**Ashley Davies just said she was gay.  
Get me the interview.**

Spencer could not believe what she reading. Spencer thought Ashley would never out herself and now she had she could not help but feel proud. A smile appears on her face as she re read the two lines. "I can't believe she finally did it," she whispered forgetting all about she was on live radio.

Once she remembers she was radio she carried on talking to her audience. "I am so sorry about that I can't apologize enough it just that, well I suppose I can tell you now. The rock princess Ashley Davies had just announces she is gay."

**10.45 AM**

"I think it's disgusting that she has come out gay. It's an abomination", one viewer called in to say.

"Woo hang on there. This is not a religious radio station. Words like abomination are not welcome. Please remember many people who you call an abomination listen to this radio station."

"It's against the the lord our God ."

"Okay mister here is where I butt in," Spencer had finally had enough for the last three minutes this caller had been homophobic and she had had enough. Her mother use to say things like this all the time to her so she knew what to say. Is it really. Where does it say that God say being gay is wrong?"

"How dare you the Bible-"

"I am not finished you have had your say now it's my turn. As I was saying, no where does God or Jesus say being gay is wrong. The Bible is written some other people who had heard about Jesus. Therefore, it is hearsay. People choose what to follow about the bible. Nowhere in the bible does it say gays are bad and will burn in hell."

"Leviticus,"

"I am talking! In Leviticus it says _neither shall a garment mingled of linen and woollen come upon thee." - Leviticus 19:19____. _At this moment I time I bet nearly everyone in this country is wearing clothing mixed with two different materials are you telling me all these people are going to hell. How about _"Nor should there be obscenity, foolish talk or coarse joking, which are out of place..." - Ephesians 5:4 _I swore less then 12 minutes ago so I must being going to hell. When was the last time you swore? How many times do swear in a day, week, and year. You have no right to make someone follow some rules when you do not follow them yourself, so get over yourself you ignorant prick. People out gay; I am gay get over it all ready. You can't pray away the gay." Spencer put on some music and took the head phones of her head.

**10.56 AM**

This hour was being exhausting all she wanted to do was lie down in her big bed but alas, she had another two hours of work to do. So instead she put on an extra long song on and fold her arms on the desk and rested her head on them in the hope of just resting her eyes for a couple of minutes . She heard someone come in to the studio but she was to exhausted to lift her head up to see who it was. However, once some hands started to massage her tense shoulders she knew who it was.

"I love that," Spencer mumbled.

"I know you do. You know I don't think she would ever do it."

"Me either."

"What you going to do Spencer?" Spencer spins around to look at her wife.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like I am s stupid. Please respect me enough to know I am not stupid. She out Spencer, she is really out. You and," Danny looked away tring to swallow the tears that threaten to flow. "You can have all you ever wanted."

"I have what I want."

"Don't treat me like a fool Spencer." Danny looked back at Specner. She slowly leant down and kisses her wife. All her loved flowed into he kiss but she knew that it would never be enough. Danny pilled back and rested her forehead on Spencer's. Her hands were cupping Spencer head. "I always knew I was your second choice. I thought if I tried hard enough you would love me for me not because I was there. I hope that one day you could forget about her." Tears were new streaming down both their face none of them made any attempt to wipe them away. "But I knew. Just like last night, I knew it would be a matter of time before you left. I will not stop you. I love you too much to stop you for being happy. I just wish it was me that made you happy." Danny pulled back and gave Spencer one last kiss on her forehead, turned around and headed for the door.

"I love you," Spencer whispered hoping Danny could hear her.

"Sometimes love is just not enough" Danny walked out of the door.

**11.00AM **

_An hour, one hour, can change everything forever. An hour can save your life. An hour can change your life. Sometimes an hour is a gift we give ourselves. For some, an hour can mean almost nothing. For others, an hour makes all the difference in the world. However, in the end, it is still just an hour. One of many. Many more to come. Sixty minutes. Thirty-six hundred seconds. That's it. Then it starts all over again. And who knows what the next hour might hold_

"Okay, I am back, who is the next caller?"

* * *

**Please read and review **


	19. Relief and a Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own south of nowhere

Thanks to imaferrari, Sunshine93lovesSoN, elfspirit7, ilovemyself26, Elly1212, OriginalSoundtrack, queenred12, TheQueen fro your reviews your awesome :)

Loosely edited I will edit it tomorrow I just wanted to get it out tonight

* * *

Relief and a Curse

_"I love you," Spencer whispered hoping Danny could hear her._

_"Sometimes love is just not enough" Danny walked out of the door._

Two hours later, Spencer had finished her time on the radio, emotionally exhausted she walked into her producer's office to ask her if she could get some else to get the interview. A big part of Spencer knew the answer would be no but there is always a small chance that she might say yes.

Ever since Danny had walked out of the door she could not decide which course of action to take, one was to say to Danny that she was going to say with her and they would be happy. However, deep down Spencer knew that could never happen, the second course of action was to march up to Ashley and talk things out with her, and third option was to sit down and watch the interview herself she could see what truly happened. Spencer was leaning towards the third option.

Spencer knocked and her producer door and waited for her producer to tell her to come in

"Come in," a muffled voice shouted. Spencer entered the room, "Please tell me you came here to tell me you have gotten the interview,"

"Hannah, I can't get you it,"

"Oo really," her producer who was a cut throat bitch in layman's terms leaned back on the black leather chair and studied Spencer, " and why is that?"

"I, we, I just can't."

"Fine I will get you wife to ask her."

"You leave my wife out of this," Spencer snapped not wanted her wife anywhere near Ashley.

"I want that interview." Her producer said again.

"I know you want that interview but I can't, no won't get you it, Fined someone else to get you it. And I think you forgot one piece of information, my wife is your boss as well as mine you can't ask your boss to do your work." Spencer gave a smirk toward her producer and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Spencer left the station and walked down the sidewalk, thinking about everything. Her life with Danny, a perfect life, her brief history with Ashley and her ever-complicated love life. Then her thoughts went to the interview, the urge to watch it grew until she could not stand it .she walked to the nearest internet cafe and looked up the interview. It had already ten thousand hits and that was in the last couple of hours. She pressed play and lean back against the uncomfortable chair.

Once the first chords of the cello hit Spencer ears, she knew something had change. Ashley voice was almost haunting.

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

A stray tear ran down Spencer check, she did not know why. The song was heartfelt but it was not aimed at her, it was completely about Ashley. Ashley had completely opened up into the song; she wiped away the stray tear and carried on listen to the powerful song

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything_

However, that last line was defiantly aimed at her. It was obvious. Spencer gave a watery smile at the screen. Ashley wanted to tell her everything. Spencer realized she wanted to hear it.

Once the song ended, the interview started like any other interview with unsurprising questions and answers. When Ashley has explained the song where I stood, Spencer held her breathe.

_"The little voice I my head was my manager, well former manger. He told me to leave someone I cared about and I did. It was a stupid mistake. I should not have listened to him but I did. I thought he was protecting me but he was only protected his bank account."_

"Her manger," Spencer whispered to no one.

"_Let's just say the person I was in a relationship with was seemed to be- inappropriate."_

Spencer was now positive Ashley was talking about their relationship. Spencer had no idea what to think. Everything she had known, or had thought she had known was starting to crumble down around her. It was a relief and a curse. Spencer had always thought that she left Ashley due to cheating but in reality, Ashley had given her a way out, a way she had to take.

"_I'm gay,"_

Spencer quickly shut down her computer and took out her Black berry scrolled down to the and clicked call.

"We need to meet," Spencer aids calmly into the phone.

"Were are you?"

"Sam's internet cafe," Spencer answered.

"I'll be there in ten." the caller disconnected the call.

Ten minutes later a black BMW skidded to a stop outside the cafe. Spencer walked out the cafe, walked to the car opening the door, and sat in the seat.

"Take me somewhere." Spencer looked at the person driving

"Okay," Ashley replied.

The car ride was silent just the sound of types hitting the pavement. Ashley took them both to a secluded piece of beach just outside of LA. Ashley stopped the vehicle just metres from the sand, Spencer got out the car and rolled up her trousers took of her heels and head out to the shore, Ashley had no choice but to follow.

They walked down the beach just getting comfortable with each other gain. After five minutes in silence Spencer finally spoke.

"I saw the interview." Spencer said.

"I guessed," Spencer stopped walking and looked towards Ashley,

"I am proud you finally did it," Ashlee shrugged. "It was about time," silence crept in again. Both knowing what they wanted to say but neither knowing how to say it. Then Spencer remembered the song from the interview.

"Why?"

"Why what," Spencer looked to the clear blue ocean than back at the brunette.

"Why everything! Why the songs, why the interview, why now?" Ashley looked straight at s Spence. Spencer was panting because of her outburst; to Ashley she had never looked so beautiful.

"That not what you want to ask me," Ashley stated confidently. Spencer could not believe Ashley knew that these were the question she did not want to ask.

"O goes on tell me then, what do I want to ask!"

"You want to know why I did what my manger told me to do. It's pretty simple really."

"SIMPLE YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"AND BROKE MINE IN THE PROCESS TOO! I CRIED EVERY NIGHT FRO MONTHS REGRETTING WHAT I DID." Ashley raked her hands through her hair to try to get herself to calm down. "I regret what I did to you every day." Ashley spoke softly.

"THEN WHY DO IT!"

"The label said it would drop me." Ashley said honestly.

"You did it for fame, for money" essentially that is what Ashley did it for, more fame and more money.

"Basically, yes."Ashley felt too ashamed she could not look at Spencer any more and instead looked towards the ocean. "Spencer I need you to know I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't, couldn't do that."

"WHY DID YOU SAY YOU DID THEN?"

"I thought that way it would be easier. I had to break it off with you. I thought this way you would never wonder what you did wrong and blame it all on me."

"You broke me Ashley; literally broke me. I had to watch as story of you and that _man_ on every magazine. Danny fixed me. It took her a while but she fixed me." Spencer collapsed on to the sand, instead of sitting on the soft sand she placed her arms in front of her eyes and laid down on the sand. Ashley, not really knowing what to do, awkwardly laid down next to the blonde being careful not to touch her.

"When we last met you said I wasn't ready to hear why you still ring me every year." Spencer looked at Ashley "I am ready now."

Ashley did not, could not, look at the blond whilst she made the confession so instead she looked into the clearly blue LA sky. "I did something stupid seven years ago. I let some homophobic jackass control me. I should not have but I did. It was the worst mistake of my life. I should have said I was in love with a girl. I am still in love with that girl."

"Ashley," Sepcner breathed out. However, Ashley still did not look at her.

"I am still in love with her. I have loved you every day for seven year. I tried to get over you." Ashley looked toward Spencer with unshed tears in her eyes. "I really did. I got married but I could not help it you were always there. I love you so much. You haunted my dreams for year. You were forever there."

"Ashley, I'm with Danny," Spencer stated with her own tears in her eyes.

"I know" if Ashley could have deflated even more she would have. She turned away from Spencer and looked to the sky again. Spencer just carried on gazing at the beauty lying beside her.

"I tried, really I did," Spencer started to say, "I got married, I move to a different city, stopped listening to your songs, but nothing worked. You where always there."

"Really?" Ashley said turning her head, their head where she close their noses where nearly touching. "You were always there Ash, in the back of my mind." Ashley ever so slowly started to lean in for a kiss. "I have missed you so much," Spencer, breathed out centimeters from Ashley's invited lips when Spencer phones started blaring out her ring tone. Spencer quickly jumped away from Ashley and picked up her phone.

"Hello," Spencer said into the phone.

"Spencer is that you?" a vice said from the other end.

"Mum?" this was a surprise. Spencer had not talked to her mum since she married her wife.

"Spencer you need to come home." Spencer's eyes went wide looking straight at Ashley. Ashley quickly got up from the ground and mouth to Spencer what was wrong.

"Mum what's happened," Spence asked.

"It's you father and brother. There have been in a car crash. Spencer it's bad."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Spencer quickly disconnects the call and started to run to the car.

"Spencer! WHATS WRONG!" Ashley shouted trying to catch up with Spencer.

"I need to go!"

"Spencer! Spencer!" Ashley finally caught up to Spencer and grabbed her arms stopping her from moving away. Once Ashley saw, Spencer face Ashley quickly became more concerned. "Spencer what's wrong? What happened?"

"I need to get Danny, and then got to LAX,"

"Why what's happened?"

"My dad and brother, "Spencer said wiping the tears from her eyes, "they've been in an accident

"Follow me."

* * *

**Please read and review **


	20. Danny Explains

I am so sorry for not updating in a while. My life just got really busy, with coursework and a week long interview they was no time to write. But today I found some. So I hope you like the new chapter.

Thank you so much to queenred12, Irishgrl33, imaferrari, Sunshine93lovesSoN, ilovemyself26, elfspirit7, fro taking the time to review, they mean so much to me, so please to everyone out there please keep them coming.

Really quickly checked over so I am sorry if there are any mistakes.

* * *

Danny Explains

_Last on Two complete opposites_

_"Spencer! Spencer!" Ashley finally caught up to Spencer and grabbed her arms stopping her from moving away. Once Ashley saw, Spencer face Ashley quickly became more concerned. "Spencer what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"I need to get Danny, and then got to LAX,"_

_"Why what's happened?"_

_"My dad and brother, "Spencer said wiping the tears from her eyes, "they've been in an accident"_

_"Follow me."_

_

* * *

_

We nearly kissed I can't believe it. Seven years we have been apart and we nearly kissed. Then the phone called came and her life was turned upside down.

Once she told me about her dad and brother I knew I would do anything to help her. I had to. So I took her to my car and asked her, "where's Danny?" I might not like the fact that Danny is Spencer's wife but in a situation like this I knew she would need someone who knows her inside out and it saddens me to know I am not that person, at least not yet., "Still at work is think," she replied quietly, I programmed her work address into my GPS knowing asking from directions Spencer at that moment in time would be unless. We sat in silence for the most part. At one point I reached my hand over and held on to Spencer's hand just to give her some comfort, she looked over and gave me a watery smile but then carried on looking out her window.

Once we got to to her work I told her I would go and get Danny, she tried to stop me and said she would go and get Danny but I didn't listen, I undid my seat belt and ran into the building. I asked the receptionist where Danny was, after being star struck; she gave me the directions to her office.

Whilst running down the many corridors I realise I was probably the last person she ever wanted to see but for Spencer I would have to go and see her. I ran up to their office door, the sign on the door indicated that the office was shared with Spencer. I knocked and didn't wait for an answer and barged in.

"What the hell?" The woman I now know as Danny shouted. "What the hell are you doing her," she asked though gritted teeth once she realised who I was.

"Its Spencer," I said out of breathe, the anger disappeared and was replaced with concern.

"What happened?" She got up and walked to me, just by the look from on her face I knew she loved Spencer dearly.

"It's her dad and brother they have been in some sort of accident, Spencer in my car waiting for you, she wanted to come up but she was crying too much so I said I would come and get you."

"Why did she go to you first?" she asked whilst getting her coat. I looked away from her. What could I say, that I was about to kiss your wife before she got the phone call?

"She was with me when she got the call,"

"Why was she?" understanding flooded her face, "Take me to her." And I did.

We ran to the car and Spencer met Danny just outside the car. I had to look away and start the car as Danny hugged the daylights out of Spencer. They both sat in the back, Danny comforting

I took them to the airport where my private jet was waiting for the three of us. I told the captain where to go. He said the flight should take around three hours. This was my own private jet so it only had four seats so whilst Spencer, who was curled up on Danny's lap took up two seats I took up one opposite them.

I couldn't look at them. I knew it should have been me who was stroking Spencer's hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to get her to go to sleep whilst she had a chance. So instead I looked out the small window taking in the cities below.

An hour into the flight I could feel someone staring at me, it could have only been one of two people so I turned to them. Spencer was a sleep on Danny's lap; Danny gently traced invisible patterns on Spencer arms starting intently at me. I didn't speak.

"I want to tell you a story," she said," One day I was walking in the park on my way to a job interview for a job I didn't want, when I saw something. What I saw broke my heart. I saw a blonde shouting into a phone, then minutes later the same phone been thrown into a tree. Something in me knew I just had to get to know this person. I walked up be hide her and said _Remind__ me never to get on your bad side, _the person who didn't have a clue who was and was so clearly hurting snapped at me demanding to know who I was. All that kept running though my head was that this angelic person looked so hot when she was pissed. I held out my hand to introduce myself, she shook my hand and said her name was Spencer." Danny paused for second looking down at Spencer then back up at me.

"I didn't go to the interview. Instead I took her to Starbucks to cheer her up. I knew I wanted to be more then friends but at that moment in time she just need a friend so for six months. Six long months I helped her get over a person she never talked about. Then one night she was over at my house, I remember it so clearly. She grabbed a vodka bottle from my dad's stash, sat on my bed and spilled everything. How she wrote a song for a competition. The competition was for a band and how she had met the band. How she had fallen in love with one of the band members then only for that band member to sleep with some else after saying empty promises to her. Only once she told me all this did she says that the band was your band and she fell for you. I didn't believe her at first then she showed me a picture of you and her. Her name was on your website congratulating her for winning the competition. I knew she was telling the truth. By the time she finished the story she, well we were so drunk we both fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I kissed her and told her I would never hurt her like that." I could tell how happy Danny was with Spencer from the smile that was on her face whilst reminiscing.

"I proposed to her three years later. We was in bed to relaxing I turned to her and asked. She said yes straight away but I could tell she was wishing it was someone else who asked her. I pushed that thought out of my head though and concentrated on our wedding. My parents thought we were still too young to settle down and her parents well her mum anyway, was completely unsupportive so we went to the town hall and got married then with the money I took from my bank account we moved away from the glares of my family and her mum. We were happy. We both had good jobs our own house we were happy. But every once in a while I could tell she was somewhere else. Or when she was kissing me her mind was somewhere else. I didn't say anything though. No, I thought it would go away. But every time you rang up I knew there was a part of her that wanted to pick up the phone but didn't. It took me a while to realise she couldn't because somewhere deep inside her she loved you. She still loves you. I've tried how I have tried to make her love me more but nothing works. She's yours. I knew when you rang up the radio station that the days of Danny and Spencer would be numbered. I said I would fight for her but I shouldn't have to."

"I shouldn't have to fight for her affection. I shouldn't have to fight for her love. She should love me without me fighting. You came out. You came out on TV, live TV for her. You knew she would have to talk to you again because you know as well as I know that you did that for Spencer. You knew Spencer would never be with you if you were still in the closet. And now you out they nothing stopping you or her for that matter. I always knew I was her second choice. But sometimes I hoped the second choice would win out. Its selfish I know but I love her so much and it hurt knowing she loves you more." She looked at me and tears where unashamedly running down her face.

"She is my world. I love her with my whole heart but I don't make her happy. How I wish I did but don't. I have had seven wonderful years with Spencer; I hoped to have more but that not going to happen now. That okay or at least it will be because she will be happy. She has you after all. Just please makes sure she is happy. Make sure she has everything she desires because if you treat her like you did the last time, no army on earth will stop me from hunting you down and hurting in you. You understand?"

"I understand," I nodded. She loves Spencer. I don't think I truly understood just how much how much until she said that. I couldn't say anything; I think anything I would of has said would have been worthless. I nodded mouthed a small thank you and looked outside the window.

Once the plane landed I had a driver wanting for us to take them to the hospital that Spencer family where at. When we arrived at the hospital Danny and Spencer went to talk to that family whilst I sat down on an uncomfortable chair.

And that's where I am now. I can feel my phone vibrating in my pocket so I take it out and look at the caller ID my sister. I quickly press the green button and wait for the screaming to begin.

"WERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" told ya, "you go out of the city and take your jet, YOUR JET, across the country. Can you please tell me why?"

"Kyla it Spencer."

"What about Spencer. Is she aright if you have hurt her god help me I will personal go down there and-,"

"Kyla no I haven't hurt her. Her family was in an accident, I was with Spencer when she got the call so I took her and her wife to see them."

"Her wife, Ashley please doesn't do anything stupid."

"I swear I haven't and I won't."

"Give Spencer a hug and kiss for me. I know I haven't seen in her in years but you care about her so intern so do I."

"I will, listen I can't talk now Spence is coming down the corridor."

"Love you."

"Yeah, I love you to" I end the call and place the phone in pocket just in time for Spencer to hug me. I hold her tight and we seek comfy in each other. After a while she pulls back. Fresh tears are in her eyes and are currently running down her face. I gently wipe away the tears with the back of my hand. "Hey how's your family." I ask gently.

"My dad's in a medical induced coma but should be waking up soon; my brother has a broken leg and arm but seems to be okay." She whispers I pull her back in for a hug. There is nothing I can do but be here for her.

"Spence," I whisper into her ear. "They are getting better. You dad is getting out of the coma which has to be good and you brother will be okay, everything will be okay." She pulls back just a bit to see me.

"You promise?" she asks.

"I promise you." I say with as much conviction as possible. She reaches up with her left hand gently cups my check then leans down and every so softly kissed my check.

"Thank you I really need to hear you say that." she complete moves out of the embrace and wipes away the rest of her tears way. "Come on I know someone who wants to see you."

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait

Please read and review


	21. Hell, me? No way

Thank you all so much for you awesome reviews I love them all.

Did anyone see the new Glee on Tuesday night? I have to admit I nearly cried at Brittanna scenes, I so want them together.

I don't really like this chapter it's like something is off with it but any way here it is

All mistakes are mine sorry

* * *

Hell, me? No way

"This is my brother Clay, who apparently has no manners what so ever." Spencer said walking into a lifeless hospital room. The young boy, around the age of twelve, was lying on the bed listening to his iPod, eyes closed, and his head bobbing up and down to the unknown music. The boy who was contently listening to his iPod had a purple on his left leg and a blue cast on his left arm.

Spencer walked up the boy hitting his good leg " Hey loser look who I brought to cheer you up," Spencer walked around to the left hand side of the bed whilst Ashley stood at the foot of the bed watching the boy's reaction. Ashley smiled as the boy jumped up, ripping the ear buds out of his ear and was about to shout as his sister when his eyes went straight to the brunette.

"Your, your," Clay takes a deep breath and starts again," Your Ashley Davies, the Ashley Davies" Clay said clearly disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Erm yeah I kinda am," Ashley was uncomfortable. She could met fans like the best musicians can, but he wasn't just a boy who knew her name. He was a boy who knew her name and was the brother to one and only Spencer Carlin, she wanted to make a good impression.

"She was the one who brought me here to see you and dad," Ashley could see how Spencer was hurt just by mentioning her dad but tried to keep calm voice when talking to her brother about her dad. Clay visibly deflated when Spencer mentioned their dad too.

"Hey Clay, your dads going to be fine," Ashley said walking around the right side of the bed coming closer to the young boy. She quickly looked at Spencer who smiled at how Ashley was interacting with the boy.

"Yeah he really is," Spencer tried to say as confidently as possible. Clay looked from Ashley back to his sister back to Ashley again. He then leaned over to his sister being careful not to move his leg and arm, and whisper in her ear.

"Ashley Davies is in my room." He said it like it was a secret. Spencer looked over her brother shoulder to an uncomfortable Ashley.

"Yeah she really is," Spencer replied not looking away from the rock star.

"You don't get it Spencer, _the_ Ashley Davies is in my room."

"I get it Clay. She wanted to say hi,"

" I thought you were lying when you said you knew Ashley Davies,"

"When do I ever lie to you," Spencer said pulling away from her brother and sat down on a blue plastic chair. Clay looked back and Ashley and lied back against three pillows. He slowly lifted up his plaster covered arm and held it towards Ashley.

"Can you sign my cast please," he said with a wide smile.

* * *

Ashley had managed to get Danny, Spencer, Spencer's mum whom she had yet to meet and herself extra time to spend with Clay and Spencer dad. She and Spencer had been in Clay's room for around three hours. Danny popped her head in and out every so often to see how Spencer and Clay were and offering to get coffee for any one. Danny knew where she stood with both Spencer and Ashley which is the reason why she didn't stop in the same room as them for a long period of time and instead stayed with Spencer's dad.

Ashley was now quietly on her phone reading the many emails from random people as both Clay and Spencer slept softy , one on the bed the other on a plastic chair. Every so often a nurse would come and check on Clay.

Ashley was in the middle of reading an email from her manager saying new tour dates had been added to their tour when a woman, around the age of forty, came into the room. Straight away Ashley knew it was Spencer mum. She looked exactly like each other, both had long blond her and the way the walk and their posture where both the same. But their eyes where different Ashley noted. Spencer eyes were forever warm and inviting, where as this woman eyes were cold and blood shot from crying. The blonde stopped walking into the room once she noticed Ashley. Ashley placed her phone on the side of the bed and stood up offering her hand for the blonde to take.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Ashley Davies I know who you are," Ashley brought her hand down due to the hatred flowing through the tone of the older blonds' voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Spencer and Danny." Ashley said hoping she wouldn't wake up the sleeping siblings.

"Well I am here now you can go," the older blond walked past Ashley and took the seat Ashley was just sitting in.

Ashley stood there astonished at what had just happen. No one, as in no one, had ever treated her like that; she was a rock star for goodness sake. Then she remembers something Spencer had said one night when she was on the phone to Ashley when they were younger.

"_I hate my mum," Spencer whined into the phone._

"_She can't be that bad,"_

"_She hates I am gay, she hates everything I am. You know she caught be watching Ellen today and said I was going to hell."_

Ashley turned around and looked at the tied blonde.

"Your Spencer mum right?" Ashley asked politely.

"You can call me Mrs Carlin. Like I said you can go now." The older blond said not looking at Ashley

"No."

"NO? This is my son, you are not family, and you will leave. I don't want you infecting him with you Illness."

"Illness?" Ashley asked

"This sickness you talk about on TV for the world world to see. A sickness the devil brought upon you."

"MUM!" both of them looked around and saw Spencer looking at her mum with so much hatred, "You will never talk to her like that again. Do you understand me? Ashley has done nothing to warrant your malicious words, so back off." Spencer said through gritted teeth. Spencer didn't know what to say.

Mrs Carlin was tired and hurt by what her family had been though and just need a punching bag, unfortunately for Spencer and Ashley, they were the punching bags.

"Why don't go both go away. Ashley I don't know you but I know of you. You said you were gay live on TV like it was something to be proud of, like everyone should be proud of it. Well let me tell you something Ashley, your shouldn't be proud you should be ashamed. Ashamed of what you are. People like you are going straight to hell."

Ashley stood protectively in front of Spencer like she was shielding her from the horrific words of her mother. Even though the words where not directed at Spencer, she could still hear them and it broke her heart hearing her mother talk like that.

Hearing the older blond say those words made something snap in Ashley. Due to the fact Ashley had been in the closet most of her adult life she hadn't really had anyone shout at her for being who is. She hadn't had anyone call her names and say she was going to hell. She felt like she wanted to curl up in a ball and let the world pass her by but one thing stopped her. No, one person stopped her. It was the person holding her hand right now, because that person needs her to be strong.

"Excuse me Mrs Carlin. But do you know what you just said. Do you know who just heard you say those words? You daughter did, that's who. What kind of mother says those words in front of her gay daughter? It should be you who should be ashamed of yourself not me and defiantly not your daughter." Ashley leads Spencer towards door but before she closes it she says one more thing to the older Carlin.

"I hope you get over whatever religious kick you're on. Because you inching closer and closer to losing your daughter. I know what it's like not having mum who doesn't love them. I would never wish that on anyone, defiantly not Spencer."

* * *

Please read and review.


	22. Any requests?

**A/N** I am sorry my updates have been lacking of late but hopefully I should be updating more regularly soon.

Thank you to Irishgrl33, ilovemyself26, lilce1992, Sunshine93lovesSoN, hugbuddy13, imaferrari for taking the time to review love you all :)

This chapter is just small filler but it serves a real purpose to me personally so I hope you enjoy

Sorry for the mistakes all mine sorry

* * *

**Any requests?**

"Your mums a bitch," Ashley said to Spencer once they had left the room. Spencer just nodded in response, it was clear to Ashley that Spencer was use to her mums out busts but it still hurt her to hear her mum say things like that.

"I'm going to see my dad," Spencer calmly said and walked a head of Ashley and going into the dads room.

"I'll just wait her then," the brunette breathed into thin air. Ashley couldn't help but feel guilty over what Spencer mum had said. If she wasn't in the room then Spencer wouldn't have to hear the vile things her mum had to say. Ashley took an empty seat in the windowless waiting area. She didn't want to leave the hospital till she knew Spencer would be alright on her own with Danny and the rest of her family.

Ashley caught sight of an gossip magazine with her picture on the front, she grabbed it and looked on the front cover, she had to laugh out loud realising that it had been at least 24 hour since she had announced that she was gay, just under 24 hours since Spencer and her almost kiss, under 24 hours since Danny gave her blessing. The front cover of the magazine was like any other magazine cover, a picture of her smile and a caption, "I am Gay". She aimlessly flicked through the magazine taking in nothing. The words were become blurrily black lines, her eyes and limbs where becoming heavier and heavier until she don't want to resist any more, She placed the magazine back where she found it, took off her jacket rolled it up, lied down on three spare seats with the jacket under her head and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Ashley woke up a couple of hours later, with a pain in her neck from sleeping at an awkward angle and a leather jacket she recognised as Danny over her body. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

" I was wondering when you were going to get up," Ashley looked to her left and saw Danny nursing cup of coffee in one head and in the other hand another cup of coffee which she promptly handed to Ashley.

"Thanks," Ashley took the coffee, "How long was I out for?" Ashley took a sip of the coffee and nearly moaned in delight because she hadn't have coffee in over 15 hours which was nearly a sin.

"The nurse said a couple of hours. I just got here about half hour ago. Spencer in with her dad. He woke up an hour ago."

"That's good that her father's awake, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Danny nodded and leaned back in the crappy hospital chair.

"If I was you I would be rude to me. Why aren't you been rude to me?"

"It's simple really, you make Spence happy. I guess we weren't supposed to work out. So I'm stepping aside. I am offering friendship."

Ashley thought it over for a second. "I would like to be your friend. I think you would be a good friend."

"Good well, as a friend I think I should tell you, you look like shit." Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I fell like shit that s what sleeping on shit chairs will do for you. I am going to freshen up." Ashley passed Danny her and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Ashley left the restroom looking less crappy, she looked through the wards of the hospital aimlessly when she heard music floating through the air from one of the wards, A lover a of music Ashley just had to investigate so she walked towards one of the wards. The sign outside the door said children's cancer ward. Ashley stopped one of the nurses and asked if she could go into the ward and talk with the children. She had done it a couple of times before with the band and wanted to know if she could do it today. She knew seeing someone famous made some of the kids happy. The nurse nodded and asked her not to be too long. Ashley walked into the ward and told one of the attending nurse that she would like to talk to the kids the nurse nodded recognising who she was and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone we have a special guest today so please be very welcoming to her" The nurse pointed to Ashley and all the kids smiled immediately recognising who she was. The hum of excitement flittered through the air. Ashley looked around the ward: eight beds were equally spread out, four on the right four and the left boys on one side girls on the other side. By the looks of it the age of the occupants vary from around five to late teens maybe sixteen seventeen. A girl with short blond her stood in front of Ashley, she was barely contenting her excitement,

" hello I'm Clare that loser over there, " Clare pointed to a girl whose face was now bright red with embarrassment, " Is my girlfriend and she just loves you so please can you go talk to her?" Ashley had never said no to a fan before she walked over to Clare's girlfriend. Ashley sat on the chair next to the bed. The girl on the bed looked drained of life, even though she as smiling you could tell she was exhausted, wires were invading her arms and her heart beat blared from the heart monitor next to Ashley head.

"Hey," Ashley said once the girl actually turned towards Ashley. "I'm Ashley and you're..." Ashley left the sentence open she the girl could finish it

"Kenzie" the girl said with a smile.

"Well hello Kenzie, your girlfriend here said you're a fan is that right?"

"A maybe a little bit of a fan," Kunzite admitted shooting evil glares at Clare who just looked amused.

"Ha, you not a small fan you like the biggest fan I know, you have all her bands albums on your iPod look," Clare said handing the IPod to Ashley. Ashley smiled and flicked through the IPod smiling when she saw that Kenzie really did have all her songs.

"You really are a big fan" Ashley looked at Clare" Have you got a black sharpie by any chance do you?" Clare nodded and started looking around for one. "You don't mind if I disfigure your IPod do you?" Kenzie weakly shook her head Ashley took the offered sharpie and signed the back of the IPod and gave it back to Kenzie.

"Thank you," Kenzie weakly said looking at the back of the IPod.

"Kenzie writes songs you know?" Clare said clearly showing how proud she was of her girlfriend.

"NO I don't", the girl weakly protested.

"Yeah you do," Clare started to get up to get them but Kenzie started to have coughing fit. Clare reached for the glass of water and handed it to Kunzite. "It Okays Kens you going to be okay," Clare spoke calming trying to ease the Kenzie pain.

"Cancers a bitch" Kenzie spoke once she got her breathe back.

"Can I see some of your songs please," Ashley asked trying not to bring the mood down. Ashley had done this enough times to know these kids wanted to have a laugh and not to be kept reminded of their illness. Kenzie nodded and Clare took out a note book from the table next to the bed.

Ashley looked through them and smiled at how good they were, "There are awesome."

"Can you maybe perform one of them here please? I won't ever get to see you in contact but maybe I could see you perform here." Ashley didn't even hesitate with her answer.

"Of course which song."

"This one," KKenzie pointed out a song Ashley looked at the lyrics and frowned

"Really?"

"Its how I feel." Kunzite shrugged.

"Okay let me see if I can find a guitar." Luckily for Ashley the ward had its own guitar because musicians often came into entertain the kids. Ashley grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the ward so everyone could see her. She had an idea of how the song would go but really she was just guessing.

"Hey I thought might sing you all something if that okay. So I was going to sing you a song from the band then one that Kenzie wrote," she started a slow beat on her guitar

I've stayed in one place for too long.  
_Gotta get on the run again.  
I saw the one thing that I want  
Hell bent get out of bed  
I'm throwing rocks at your window,  
You're tying the bed sheets together.  
They say that we're dreaming too big  
I say this town's too small_

_Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the __brand new day__  
It's a brand new day_

_I've taken hits like a brawler  
But I'm getting back up again  
And from the moment I saw her  
I was hell bent with heaven's scent  
I'm throwing rocks at your window  
We're leaving this place together  
They say that we're flying too high  
Get used to looking up_

_Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

_It's a brand new day  
I know it's a brand new day  
Come on to the brand new day  
I know it's a brand new day_

_Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

_Send me a sign  
Turn back the clock  
Give me some time  
I need to break out  
And make a new name  
Let's open our eyes  
To the brand new day  
It's a brand new day  
It's a brand new day_

Applause followed her song but she soon quietened it down. "Okay here is Kenzies song,"

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favourite colours,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

Ashley looked around the ward and saw the children holding their loved parents hands and realized the song applied to every single one of them. Unknown to Ashley but the ward was for the terminally ill cancer patients many wouldn't live to see next year.

_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
_

Ashley looked at Kenzie, she was holding Clare's hand and Clare was wiping away her own tears.

_That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

Ashley stopped playing and willed herself to hold back her own tears. The songs hit every person in the room hard. Ashley cleared her throat and started to speak again.

"That song was written by Kenzie. Now I could probably do one more song before I have to go. Any requests."

* * *

**A/N** songs used were Brand new day by Ryan Star and Cancer by My Chemical Romance.

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone has been effect by cancer in any way**


	23. Break

Thank you to my beta

Thanks to all the people who review

I was going to have a rant but instead I am just going to say this, If you don't like the way I write, you don't have to read this fic.

* * *

Break 

After I sang the third and final song I went I around to each bed signing things and talking to patients, all the patients were happy to see me and was glad that I took the time out to talk to them. I said a goodbye to Kenzie and Clare and headed out of the ward, as I turned right to head back to the waiting room a stunning blonde said my name.

"Ashley that was incredible."

"It was nothing Spencer, really," I replied

"Nothing Ashley," Spencer walked up much closer, placing her hand on my forearm, "That really was something; you made those children smile when they have nothing to smile about. That wasn't nothing."

"Kenzie wanted me to sing, I can't say no to my fans." I gave her a little smile. Spencer gave my forearm a little squeeze before letting it go and taking up her place beside me as we headed to the waiting area.

"There is someone here to see you," Spencer said once we were closer to the waiting area.

"If it's your mother I really don't want to- Kyla what are you doing here?" Kyla was sitting on an uncomfortable chair flicking through her phone. Once she realized I saw her she placed her phone in her pocket, walked up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Ky what are you doing here?" I ask again once she let go. I looked across to Spencer to see if she knew what my sister was doing here. I could tell she knew because she had her face downcast and was looking everywhere except me.

"Ash I'm here to take you back," Kyla simply said. I can't go back.

"I can't go back Ky, I'm needed here." I look across to Spencer who now has a small smile on her face.

"Ash the label is breathing down my neck to do interviews, we can't do that unless you're there with us." Kyla explains, but all I hear is _you're leaving Spencer_.

"Postpone them or something!"

"Ash I can't," even though I'm getting frustrated, my sister is calm. "Ever since your interview telling the world that you're gay, I am proud of you by the way, the label has been inundated with interviewer requests. You need to come back home." I can see that Kyla doesn't want to say this.

"Kyla, Spencer," I begin but Spencer interrupts.

"Ashley you're needed back in LA, you need to go," Spencer walks up to me and stands in front of me.

"Spencer I don't want to go, you're more important." I haven't said anything regarding what was said on the beach since the beach, but now all I want to do is tell her I love her and that I won't leave.

"Ashley, my family is here, Danny is here, I won't be alone go."

"Okay," I finally give in. Spencer cups my cheek with her hand and kisses my other cheek lightly.

"Call me when you land, so I know your safe," she whispers I nod in response and watch as she heads towards her father's room. Even though she is walking away I can't help but think we have taken three steps forwards since the beach.

"Come on Ashley, let's go home."

**Spencer's point of view **

Am I sad that Ashley's leaving? Yes, of course I am, but if I said that it wasn't a relief I would be lying. I need to sort out my relationship with Danny. I can't keep on lying to her anymore. I need to break it off with her. I know it won't be easy and I know it will probably break her, but I have to.

I walk into my father's room, looking for Danny,

"Hay dad," I say noticing my father is half awake.

"Hey Spencer, you okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that question considering you just got out of a coma and all."

"Flesh wound," he dismisses it but I know known he is in pain. "You looking for Danny?"

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?" I ask.

"Went to the cafeteria I think."

"Thanks dad," I walk up to him and kiss his cheek, "Love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

I find Danny sitting alone in the crowded cafeteria. I walk over and sit across from her. Why I am doing it here when she has been wonderful, beyond measure even, I'm unsure of but I know it needs to be done.

"My stuff will be moved out before we get back to LA," she says calmly. Wow. I did not expect that to happen.

"Danny..."

"I get it, truly I do. She's it, she's the one. I wish that I was it but I guess I'm not. I won't pretend I'm fine but I think I will be."

"Danny you have to know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said reaching out for her hand. I was grateful when she didn't pull her hand away.

"I know, but I think always knew it would happen. Don't be sad," I didn't even realize I was crying until she reached across and got rid of the tears that were trailing down my face. "You got your girl, you've got her."

"But it broke you in the process," Danny didn't reply to that. I mean how she could. I could see she was broken, she's tried to put on a mask but I know it and she knows it. She is broken.

"Yeah you kind of did." She whispers.

"I love you," I say because I do, I really do and I want her to know that.

"I love you so much," she says. She leans across the table and kisses me firmly on the lips. Her hands on my neck and in my in hair, The kiss isn't a kiss to say 'please lets have one more go at this relationship' this is a kiss that says 'goodbye I love you,' she pulls away, gets up from the table and walks away, leaving me to watch on.

* * *

Please review


	24. New Beginnings

Thanks you for all you awesome reviews , there are so many people to thank for such awesome reviews: Spashley0810, DushkusBitch, GODLOVE, 1Southluvr, lilce1992, imaferrari, hugbuddy13, Miss Nowhere, PuffinBK, A Mind That Sits Still, WillowOn3, FFReviews

You are all awesome

A big shout out to ilovemyself26 who without you ,there would be no chapter and I probably would have ended this fic a long time ago. You all should read some of ilovemyself26 story's their awesome.

Sorry for any mistakes

* * *

New Beginning

A week had passed since Ashley had left Spencer at the hospital alone and many things had changed within her personal and professional life. Professionally she and her band had decided to make their tour a charity tour, meaning every ticket sold the profit would go to cancer research. After her time at the hospital with the kids she knew she wanted to do something, music was the only way she knew. Kyla had been right at the hospital, Media Company's were willing to pay big bucks for her to do interviews, and she decided to decline everyone apart from one. One interview at a radio station in LA.

Ashley's personal life could not be any better, when Ashley had gotten off the plane she texted Spencer to say that she had landed and they haven't stopped texting since. Sometime they would call each other and talk for hours about nothing.

Spencer on the other had had a mixed week. Personally the week started off good, her dad was doing better than expected and her brother had been discharged from hospital and was now showing everyone his signed cast. But by the end of the week it had turned sour. She knew that when she would arrive back at her home, Danny's things would be missing but she didn't realize how bare that would leave the apartment. Once Spencer realized how empty her home was she collapsed in a heap on her bed. She knew she had done the right thing but the person who had been there for seven year was missing; she just couldn't get straight over that because she was in love with Ashley.

Professionally, she had to injure the constant stares of her co works who had found out that her and Danny weren't together any more. And she just found out that today she would be conducting and interviewing with the one and only Ashley Davies.

"Ashley why do I have to go with you?" Kyla whined as she got into the passenger seat of her sister car.

"Because you're my sister," Ashley pulled out of the garage and headed down the freeway. "And it might be the first time I have seen Spencer since the hospital" Ashley mumbled the last part.

"What was that, speak English Ashley."

"I said it might be the first time I have seen Spencer since the hospital."

"So what, you're nervous?" Ashley's sister asked.

"Ashley Davies doesn't get nervous" Ashley denied.

"You know every time you lie, a Justin Bieber fan is born."

"You made that up," Ashley quickly looked at Kyla who looked deadly serious.

"Maybe but you'll never know."

"I maybe a bit nervous," Ashley decided she didn't want the chance of any more Justin Bieber fans roaming the earth so she decided to tell the truth.

"Why? You talk and text every night."

"But I haven't seen her. A lot has changed this week. Danny moved out and I don't want to seem like I am pushing her into a relationship with me."

"And by seeing her you think she will think you want a relationship with her now"?

"I know she is not really ready now, but yeah in the future I would love a relationship with her." Ashley pulled into the radio car park and found the first open space she could find.

"Listen," Kyla said getting out of the car, side by side with Ashley as they walked to the office, "just be her friend like you have been for the past week, you are making this too complicated, if she makes a move, go for it. She is an adult you know,"

"I know,"

The two girls were met at the reception by an overtly gay man who brought them up to the studio which they would be having the interview. They were alone for about two minutes before Danny entered the room. Danny looked confident as ever, but she wasn't wearing a suit. Instead she was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. Danny's eyes didn't go straight to Ashley no, they went straight to Kyla. Kyla noticed this and blushed slightly. Ashley had to smirk at her sister's reaction.

"Hey Danny," Ashley said breaking the staring contest the two girls in the room started having, "this is my sister Kyla, Kyla this is Danny."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kyla said holding out her hand for Danny to take. The handshake lasted a little longer than considered normal.

"You too Kyla, here for support or are you hoping to get in on the interview?"

"No for support, Ashley asked me to come. And what kind of sister would I be if a said no."

"A normal one." Ashley cleared her thought then smiled at Danny.

"So how is this going to happen? Is it just a normal question and answer  
thing?"

"Basically yes but some questions will be from Spencer other from the  
audience. Is that alright?"

"Perfect."

"We had to move the studio we were doing your interview in. Now it's in the one next door .Why don't you head in there? Spencer is waiting and I and Kyla can go for a coffee or something."

"Awesome" Kyla said a bit too quickly. And was out the door before Ashley even manage to utter another word.

Spencer was at her desk sorting out her questions when Ashley walked in to the studio.

"Hey Ash" Spencer said turning around in her chair to look at the brunette.

"Hey Spencer, looking good," Ashley said with a smile.

"You too," Spencer got up from her seat and walked to Ashley, "Come here," Spencer said and pulled Ashley into a hug. They held each other content, feeling each other till Spencer's producer banged on the window pointing to  
her watch.

"I suppose we should get the show on the road, huh?" Ashley asked pulling  
away.

"Yeah that's your headphone over there," Spencer said pointing to the large black head phones opposite her desk. Ashley moved around, put the headphones on and sat down in a leather chair, "so pretty easy interview, I ask you some question, you answer. Simple. Right?"

"Awesome"

Ashley watched as Spencer pressed random buttons making sure everything was set up for the interview. To Ashley Spencer hadn't looked more beautiful as she did in that moment.

"You look beautiful," Ashley looked horrified once what she said slipped out of her mouth. Spencer blushed at the compliment

"So do you," the blonde said and pressed a button.

"Hello LA. I am here today with a very special guest; she has already rang up the station once before but now she is here in person, the one and only Ashley Davies, welcome Ashley."

"Hey, I am so glad to be here."

"I hear your music is doing awesomely well on ITunes."

"Yeah top single download for Secrets and the album is on top too. Me and the band couldn't have wished for a better start."

"Okay straight into the questions." Ashley watched as Spencer grabbed a sheet from the side of her and randomly picked a question. "So for the last two days we have asked our listeners to contact us with questions to ask you, this is one from Rob from Starbucks, 'what's your favourite song you have every recorded?"

"Good question. Erm there are loads of favourite ones but for different reason. Secrets were awesome one to record because I got to record with my sister again but I think the best one has to be closer to the Edge." Ashley smiled at Spencer who looked like she was replaying on the past.

"Brings back memories."

"Nancy wants to know 'tell us something no one knows about you?"

"I will if you will Spencer." Ashley challenged the blonde.

"I ...erm... I still write songs, not all the time but I still write."

"That's awesome. Erm something that no one knows erm... I am a secret gleek, I have mugs and I have even seen the glee live tour."

"WOW. That was unexpected."

"Last question which the producer has just given me," Spencer looked to her producer with a glare, "How does me and Ashley know each other? I think I will let you answer that one Ash."

"Seven years ago the band had a competition for fans to write songs for an album. Spencer wrote two and we picked her songs, well technically Kyla picked her songs. Well anyway, Spencer here wrote two of her biggest hits. Closer to The Edge and Going down"

"Ashley will be back after this short break"

* * *

Please read and review


	25. GoodbyeHello

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, Can I get it to 200 hundred reviews before the next chapter ?

Thanks to **lilce1992, 1Southluvr, elfspirit7, Miss Nowhere, A Mind That Sits Still, GODLOVE,**  
**imaferrari, FFReviews** and special thanks to **ilovemyself26** who is the god of all awesomeness

Did you hear about the new South of Nowhere movie/ series that might be happening it totally made my day !

* * *

Goodbye/ Hello

After ten minutes into the interview Ashley could see Spencer getting visibly twitchy. Ashley couldn't put the twitchiness down to nerves because they have been having an awesome time but still Spencer's leg kept on bobbing up and down at a rapid pace. Ashley took the opportunity whilst they were off air to ask Spencer what was wrong.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yes of course I am." Spencer answered quickly?

"Really? Because your leg is moving up and down a mile a minute."

"Really I'm... Okay I really need to go to the toilet but we still have 20  
minutes left of to the interview. So I'll just wait."

"Show me what to do." Ashley said, already getting up out of her seat and  
heading towards Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked bewilderedly as Ashley moved closer and closer to her.

"Show me what to do. You need to go to the toilet and it can't be that hard to run the radio station. Just show me what to press."

"No I'll wait." Spencer shook her head and pointed back to Ashley's chair.  
"Ashley get back to your seat, the song will finish soon." Before Spencer even finished the sentence, Ashley grabbed the back of Spencer's chair and pulled it so it rolled back and pushed Spencer across to the door at the other side of the room.

"Spencer you have two options." Ashley held up one finger to show this was the first option, "Number one you tell me what to press and go to the toilet leaving a smoking hot rock star to run the program." Ashley gave Spencer a smile before putting another finger up, " or number two ,you try to get over here before the song ends, which I hardly doubt you could, meaning there will be radio silence and complaints will come flooding in, your choice."

"Hit the blue button to talk and the red to play a song." Spencer shouted  
before bolting out of the room.

Ashley turned towards the desk with a triumph grin until she saw the desk she was suppose too be working on. "Which blue button do I press, there are like five blue buttons."

Spencer left the toilet cubical and headed to the sink to wash her hands when Danny came walking in laughing to something Spencer could not hear, the laughing stopped as so as she saw Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer said softly trying not to get the awkward atmosphere even more awkward.

"You left Ashley in charge of the program" This wasn't Spencer's wife, ex-  
wife, soon to be ex wife talking but her boss.

"Yeah" Spencer grabbed a few paper towels and lent against the sink looking at Danny who was standing in front of her. "I really need the toilet; I guess I shouldn't have had that coffee huh?"

"Spencer, you know you're not allowed to leave guests unattended. It's unprofessional and plain rude."

"Ashley offered" Spencer tried to reason with ex wife but wasn't working.

"She has already sworn twice since you've been here."

"And I bet the rating have gone up." Danny didn't need from Spencer to know that the ratings had gone up. Spencer headed to the door.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Danny said from out of nowhere, her voice wasn't clear and confident but weak and Spencer could detect the hint of heartbreak and longing in her voice. Spencer turned around to look at her  
ex-wife.

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged. That was the truth. Spencer didn't know if she was going to ask Ashley out, or just be friends or wait a bit longer so they knew each other again before asking her out.

"I think you should."

"Why?"

"Because you have spent seven years with me when you wanted to be with her. Why wait longer? Plus it might help me to move on."

Spencer walked up to Danny, slowly cupped the side of Danny's cheek, and Danny leant into the touch. "Why are you so great?"

"I have no idea, but after what I am about to do, you probably won't think I am that great," Spencer looked at Danny and she knew what was about to happen and she did nothing to stop it. Danny pulled Spencer in for a heartbreaking kiss. She kissed Spencer with everything that she had; she gripped Spencer's hair pulling her even closer never wanted to let go but knew she had to at some point. Spencer wished the kiss was good enough, wished that Danny was enough but they both knew it wasn't. The heated kiss became less powerful until it was just pecks. Danny pulled away first but only slightly, just enough so she could look into Spencer eyes and still feel Spencer breathe on her lips.

"I couldn't remember the last time we kissed. I needed to remember the last time that I felt your lips on mine." Tears where freely running down Danny's face, "Ask Ashley out, she is who you want after all" and with that Danny left the restroom.

The rest of the interview went quickly and calmly after the restroom incident. Spencer felt no guilt kissing Danny because she knew it was a goodbye kiss, a kiss to help each other part. Spencer just needed to get the courage up to do what Danny said and ask Ashley out.

When the interview ended Spencer walked Ashley to the car. The walk was full of tension. They walked side by side hands grazing but no talking, full of sneaky glazes at each other. They were both thinking the same thing but neither knew how to say it so they decided to keep quiet and walk to the car. Ashley's car was insight when they both turned to look at each other

"Want to go out with me sometime?" they both said at the same time, they both stared at each other and burst out laughing; Ashley leaned against her beloved car trying to learn how to breathe again.

"Well since we got that out of the way," Ashley became serious," what do you say, want to go out with me with sometime?"

"Yes Ash I would love to," upon hearing that Ashley smile became wider,  
"What's with the smile rock star?"

"You just called me Ash,"

"I guess I did" Spencer looked a bit embarrassed

"Hey don't be embarrassed, I like it when you call me that," Ashley reached out and took hold of Spencer's hand, "Spencer Carlin please would you do me the honour of going out on a date with me tonight?"

Spencer nodded, "it would be a delight, Ash," Ashley smile beamed impossibly wider.

"Awesome, that's awesome; I will pick you up at 7 tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect," Ashley gently kissed Spencer's cheek and let go off her hand,"right I better go. See you to night Spencer"

Once Ashley got into the car and was heading down the freeway she got her phone on hands free and rang her sister.

"ASHLEY DAVIES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Shit, I forgot you were with me."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME? I AM YOUR SISTER!"

"Ky I am sorry, I'll turn around if you want."

"No its okay, I'll get Danny to give me a lift. What did you want anyway. I am guessing you wanted something?"

"Danny? As in Spencer ex wife or soon to be ex wife Danny? Since when did she do things for you?"

"That doesn't matter what did you want "Kyla said dismissing what her sister just said

"I am going on a date with Spencer tonight."

"That's awesome Ash, really awesome, so what's the problem?."

"I don't know where she lives, so I can't pick her up"

* * *

**Please read and review**


	26. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed: lilce1992, A Mind That Sits Still, AMD2689, imaferrari, Elly1212, , Miss Nowhere, and of course ilovemyself26**

**Can this fic reach 200 reviews?**

* * *

The Beginning of the Beginning

"So you're saying the top doesn't match these jeans?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying"

"But you don't have an opinion you can't even see what i am wearing," Ashley said to her IPhone.

"Hey don't yell at me, you rang ME up remember, just because I can't see the top doesn't mean I don't know what you're on about."

"But you can't see it," Ashley whined into the phone. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a white tank top with claw marks at the back, a short skirt, with a studded melt and black converse on, " I look hot."

"Ashley you look like you wanna grab a girl and fuck her in the bathroom," Kyla deadpanned.

"Okay what would you suggest o wise one "Ashley juggled her phone between her shoulder and ear whilst she was trying to take off her skirt and top.

"Something that doesn't say I wanna fuck you each and every way. Something that says I am girl you wanna date but sometime in the future I might fuck you in the bathroom," after Ashley had fallen over several times trying to get her clothes off she grabbed a white shirt which had rolled up at the sleeves.

" How about the white shirt," Ashley asked Kyla holding it up in front of her face to see if it had any marks or stains,

" The one you got from Macy's or the one you borrowed from me two years ago and still haven't given back?"

"You gave me the top. That's the top I am on about,"

"Wear that, black jeans and your red shoes. Got to go, going to meet up Danny, see ya tomorrow. Don't be late to rehearsal" Kyla shut off the phone before Ashley got a chance to say bye.

Ashley quickly got ready and looked at the time, 6.50 flashed up on the clock, She had agreed to pick up Spencer at seven so she quickly grabbed her keys and money and headed out to her car. Earlier on that day Kyla had given her Spencer's address. It turned out Spencer lived five minutes away from Ashley's apartment right near the beach, but with traffic at its highest it was unlikely Ashley would make it on time.

After ten tense minutes of swearing, horn honking and tapping out beats on her staring wheel she finally arrived at Spencer's house. From the outside it looked like every other house on LA waterfront. But this house somehow had an incredible charm about it, just like Spencer Ashley thought. She quickly checked her make up in the mirror and left her car to pick up Spencer. She put her hand up to knock on the door when the door opened.

"W" Ashley took a deep breath trying to control her breathing from exploding. In front of her was Spencer in a just above knee length dress, her hair was in ringlets and she had a gold bracket on her right wrist. " w,w,w,wow," was all Ashley could say . "I" Ashley took a deep breath and looked Spencer in the eye, " How come you have the ability to make a rock star speechless?" Spencer just laughed.

"Come on, your carriage awaits" Ashley held out her hand and Spencer quickly held on to and head to the car.

"SO at first I didn't know where we could go, "she said whilst walking hand in hand with Spencer up a narrow footpath. Both Ashley and Spencer couldn't get over how good it felt holding each other hands. "Not to be big headed or anything, but there really isn't a lot of places we can go where people don't want to take photo or an autograph. Don't get me wrong I love my fans but when I am having a meal I don't really want people coming up to me asking questions". Ashley explained

"So were you taking me rock star?"

"Do you see that light just to the left of us, "Ashley let go of the blondes hand and pointed to a left just off the trail. The trail was nothing more than the dirt road surrounded by trees, but Spencer had never felt safer.

"Yeah,"

"That's where we are going." Ashley dropped her hand and Spencer quickly held on to it again. She looked at Spencer and gave her hand a quick squeeze and headed to the light.

Spencer was surprised to find the light turned out to be a light from the Hollywood sign which watched over LA. Ashley lead Spencer just under the letter H. There was a rucksack waiting for Ashley. Ashley opened the bag and pulled out a blanket and a box of food.

"The band use to come here when we all needed to get away from everything." Ashley explained whilst placed the food on to the plates that were into the bag, "We don't come up here much now a days, maybe because we are not as close as we use to be, Glen has Chelsea, Aiden has his latest groupie and Kyla has whoever she has and I had my music." Spencer sat on the blanket close enough to Ashley. Their fingers grazed each others but not close enough so they were sitting on top of each other. "I didn't know where to bring you so I thought I could bring you here, to my sanctuary."

They talked for hours talking about everything that had happen over the last seven years; from the best of Ashley gigs to the worst interviews Spencer had done on her radio station.

"So then, swear this is true, she leans in and kisses her female 'friend' on the lips and says she has to get going. I didn't even know they were gay." Spencer says concluding her story

"I always suspected I mean the photo, the videos. I don't get why they don't come out?"

"It's hard. They are both just breaking into the TV business. Think about you , you were waiting seven years , your fans know you, the fans don't truly know them. This might hurt they reputation"

"Or maybe it might get them more fans." Ashley argued back.

"That is a good point." A pleasant silenced hung over the pair.

"I missed you." Spencer said looking at Ashley. "I missed you every day."

"I missed you too Spencer so much."

"Do you think this could work," Spencer asked creeping closer and closer to  
Ashley.

"If we want it to work it will," Ashley slowly leaned in also not taking her eyes off Spencer lips.

"If you hurt me again there's no second chance."

"If I hurt you again I don't deserve a second chance" and with that Spencer closed the gap and their lips met. Ashley couldn't be sure who moaned at the contact, maybe her, maybe Spencer or maybe even both of them but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that she was kissing the blond again.

"I have been waiting seven years to do that again." Ashley said once the kiss had ended.

"Then why did you stop?" Spencer smiled and leant in for another kiss.

After several minutes of getting requited with each other lips, Ashley withdrew and got up to the back of the 'Y' sign.

"Ash what are you doing?" Spencer asked wanted to know whether to follow the rock star or wait. Spencer's patience was rewarded when Ashley came out with an acoustic guitar.

"I wanted to do something memorable for the first date l. I couldn't think of anything so I thought I would sing you something, I hope that's okay?

"Yeah Ash it's okay," Ashley sat crossed legged next to Spencer and tuned up the guitar.

As the first chords of the song sang out form the guitar she recognized the song. It was the song Ashley sang with her in the studio before their first kiss

**I believe in nothing**  
**Not the end and not the start**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**Not the earth and not the stars**

**I believe in nothing**  
**Not the day and not the dark**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**But the beating of our hearts**

**I believe in nothing**  
**One hundred suns until we part**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**Not in sin and not in God**

**I believe in nothing**  
**Not in peace and not in war**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**But the truth and who we are**

At the end Spencer looked at Ashley ,"Best date ever,"

* * *

**Please read and review:)**


	27. Developing Feelings

**It looks like this fic is going to end in the next two chapters... I am thinking of doing a sequel if any of you are interested**

**I got up to 200 reviews thanks you so much every who has took the time out and reviewed... ****Miss Nowhere, elfspirit7, lilce1992, Irishgrl33, hugbuddy13, and the awesome ilovemyself26****  
**

**For those who haven't heard SON are trying to get a movie made there is a mini movie available on YouTube for anyone to watch they have to get 100,000 views by the 27th of April for the networks to look at it so everyone stop what they're doing and watch it **

**.com/watch?v=VHNprtOORIg .**

**com/watch?v=_xUNXIiWDJA&feature=related**

* * *

Developing Feelings 

After the date which ended with Ashley promising to allow Spencer to organize the next date, she headed to Kyla's apartment. She wanted to tell her sister all about her brilliant date with the radio DJ.

Ashley fished out the key Kyla had given her in case of emergencies and unlocked the door. She silently closed the front door and headed to the living room where Ashley knew Kyla would be. The lights from the living room illuminated the room. She could make out two shadows.

Slowly she creeped into the room to see who Kyla had with her when her eyes widened in shook. On the couch in front of her was Kyla with Danny sitting together on the couch, their faces close and Danny was stroking Kyla's hair, the position was too intimate to be friendly. Ashley faked coughed loudly to gain the attention of the oblivious women. Kyla and Danny spring apart like they had both been burned by fire.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" Kyla asked hurriedly trying to make her hair and put her clothes in the right place. Danny was just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"I wanted to talk to you, so I thought I could surprise you." Ashley looked at Danny, "But colour me surprised,"

"Kyla I think I should be going" Danny grabbed her bag and coat from the floor. Kyla got up and walked to Danny who was near enough at the front door.

"Text me when you get at your house, okay?" Kyla said holding on to one of Danny's hand.

"Of course" and with that Danny slipped out the door and into the night.

"What do you want Ashley," Kyla asked, the younger sister walked into the kitchen and took out two beers and chucked one at Ashley which she caught.

"I was going to brag about my date with Spencer," Ashley followed Kyla out to a balcony which over looked the city. "But I think I want to know about that thing I just walked in on."

"You walked in on two friends hanging out, that's it." Kyla and Ashley made themselves comfortable on the deck chairs that were on the balcony, the only source of light came from the moon and the light from the ever awake city.

"Kyla." Ashley said softly.

"I'm not gay Ash, not everyone is gay"

"I know that, but what I just walked in on wasn't two friends hanging out. And somewhere inside you, you know that."

" I can't like her Ashley,"

"Why Kyla?"

"She just got over a relationship which she is not over, and the big fact that I am not gay"

"You are telling me you have never notice women, when a smoking hot women walks past you or talks to you never had any naughty thoughts"

"NO, but with Danny its,"

"Its different," Ashley finished for her sister," with her its like you always want her attention and when she is not near you, you want to find ways of getting her near you. And when she touches you, my god when she touches you, all your thoughts are directed to that place."

"I like her, don't I Ashley?" Kyla said looking at her sister for the first  
time in the conversation.

"Yeah you do, but that's okay."

"She is still not over Spencer"

"Maybe you can help her get over her." Ashley placed her hand on Kyla's knee and used it to lift herself up," Come on we better get to bed. We have rehearsal tomorrow,"

"You can go back home."

"Not a chance. I'll use the guest rom. Night Kyla"

The rehearsals next morning were exhausting, it was getting closer and closer to the performance and everyone in the band wanted it just to be perfect and that meant going through every song, making sure the microphones where at the correct volumes, their instruments were set up right and in the correct places, the lights were set just perfect and the extending stage was wide enough for Ashley to walk down.

At that moment Love Kills Slowly where sitting down taking a breathe on the huge outdoor stage,

"Your girl is going to be here?" Aiden mumbled out whilst eating his second  
hamburger.

"I want her to be but I haven't asked her yet," Ashley replied try to tune her guitar just right.

"Ask her then,"

"I will when I see her next." Ashley really wanted Spencer to come to the gig for many reasons. The main one was that she wanted to show Spencer how great the songs she wrote where and the feeling you get when the song you wrote is sang back at you by thousands of people who you had never met.

"Is Chelsea coming Glen?"

"Yeah she never misses any big gig." Glen always had a smile every time anyone mentioned Chelsea.

"So have we finalized the set list?" Ashley asked Kyla but when Kyla didn't reply her back Ashley nudged her, "Kay who the hell are you texting that's more important than your sister?"

"Erm no one" Kyla tucked her phone in her pocket, "What was your question," Ashley gave Kyla a look that said 'I know who you were texting', "I asked if the set is finalized yet?"

" O yeah, opening with Secrets, then Beautiful Lie, Phone call , Seize The Day , A Brand New Day, Going Down, Closer to the Edge, and then the final song you which won't tell us yet."

"That because I haven't fully completed it yet, but the chords are simple so you can learn them all in a couple of hours, promise."

"God I hate it when she's so secretive," Glen said throwing a chip at Ashley.

"And I hate it when you are an idiot but you don't see me complaining," Ashley through back a chip in retaliation.

"So I was thinking..." Ashley said to Spencer once Ashley had gotten comfy on Spencer's long couch. Spence had planned their date for the night, and Ashley couldn't be happier about what Spencer had decided to do. She had decided they should both stay in and watch a collection of movies that neither of them had seen.

"You were thinking..." Spencer prompted when Ashley didn't continue

" My big gig is coming up, and well, we are playing your songs and I have a VIP ticket and it would be nice, if you're not too busy that is, if you maybe, sort wanted to come and watch." Ashley took a big breathe having lost all her air from the big ramble she just preformed.

"Not only do I have the ability to make you stop talking but I also have the ability to make you not to stop talking," Spencer teased, when she saw Ashley cheeks were turning red with embarrassment Spencer gently took Ashley's hand and pulled her so Ashley was laying against the blondes front, "I would love to go to the concert Ash," Spencer said into Ashley's ear.

The feel of Spencer's hands on her own and her breathing on Ashley's neck drove Ashley wild. Her breathing became laboured, "Spencer the things you do to my body," Ashley blurted out.

"Trust me Ashley. You have no idea what you do to mine"

* * *

**Please read and review**


	28. Concert Part 1

**Thank you for all your reviews : Miss Nowhere, elfspirit7, nightwish fan, imaferrari, queenred12, Irishgrl33, n ( your commented made me blush), GODLOVE, ZoMo19 and of course the awesome ilovemyself26**

**I can't believe there is only one more chapter left then this fic is complete.. .I hope you all enjoyed the fic so far**

* * *

Concert Part 1 

"Raise and shine listeners, today is a beautiful day, the sun is shining the birds aren't singing, the traffic is building up and most importantly you are listening to me Andy P, so get out of your bed! It is time to go to school, college, university or work. That means you! Get up from bed and get changed NOW!" Ashley refused to opened her eyes and the loud radio DJ blasted though some unknown source.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Ashley mumbled having her head deeper and deeper into a pillow.

A small kiss was placed on Ashley's shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist "That would be my wake up call," a voice behind her said. A smile crept up on Ashley's face as memories of the night resurfaced. Ashley and Spencer didn't have sex last night but they did make out... a lot. It was getting late so they both decided that Ashley would spend the night.

"I could wake up to this every day," Ashley smiled as she spoke. The brunette turned over and gave Spencer a morning kiss. She pulled back and couldn't help but think Spencer had looked more beautiful, her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on, over all she looked like she had just woken up, "You look more beautiful today than I have ever seen you," Spencer didn't know how to take the comment so she hid her bright red face in Ashley's neck kissing it every now and then. Once the embarrassment had gone down, Spencer pulled away and gave Ashley a quick kiss then got out of bed.

"We have to get up."

"No we don't," Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand, pulled her back into the bed and straddled her waist so Spencer couldn't get up. Spencer smiled at Ashley.

"We do, I have work and you have rehearsal."

"We can skip," Ashley lowered her head and started to kiss her way down to Spencer's neck," Live a little Spence,"

"Ash...mmm... Ash...stop... we have... mmm... Oh fuck it ." Spencer said and grabbed Ashley kissing her for all she was worth.

"Ash you are late!" Aiden shouted from the back of the stage.

"I know," smiled Ashley and she headed towards her guitar.

"Why are you late?"

"Spencer kept me ," she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice, for the past three hours her and Spencer had been tangled up in bed not caring about the world outside. But they both knew they wouldn't take the full day off so they both decided to come in for work into the afternoon.

"And that's all the information I need to know," Kyla said walking up to Ashley and giving her a bottle of water.

"Hey Kyla how are you and Danny?" Ashley asked genially concerned

"Erm, okay, everything is okay" Kyla stated and headed towards her cello. Ashley followed.

"Ky what happened?"

"I kissed her," Kyla mumbled out not looking at Ashley

"That's good right?" Kyla look at Ashley and shook her head, "Not good. Why not good?"

" She said she is still not over Spencer but one day if I was still free and single she would be more than willing to take me out on a date."

"Ky that's good. At least she likes you."

"You don't get over some like Spencer Ashley. You hadn't talked to her for even years and yet you never got over her. I don't think I can wait seven years Ash. I'm not you."

"You keep saying that but you're wrong, you're exactly like me. You don't give up on anything you want, you never have done that. Invite her to the concert tomorrow I am pretty sure there are some VIP tickets still left."

"Think I should?"

"I know you should. Now get that cello tuned up or whatever. We are practicing Secrets to day."

"Spencer I can't find my shirt,"

"Which shirt?" Spencer shouted from the bathroom. It was the day of the concert and both of them were getting ready. It was an open air concert. Three bands would play, Three Days Grace, Halestorm and the main act Love Kills slowly. Spencer stayed the night at Ashley's house and they were both getting ready to go. Spencer was in black jeans and had borrowed one of Ashley's t-bands tops while Ashley was still stuck in her underwear wondering what to wear.

"The one with the band's name on, and tour dates at the back," Ashley shouted. Spencer looked down at the shirt she was wearing and realized she was wearing the shirt Ashley wanted.

"Yeah you gonna have to get another shirt."

"What? Why?" Ashley walked to the bathroom and lent against the door frame.

"No reason," Spencer said not knowing Ashley had a clear view of either.

"I think the reason I can't wear it its maybe because you're wearing it." Ashley smiled and walked up to Spencer. "And I have to admit you look incredibly hot in my clothes" Spencer lent down and gave Ashley a deep kiss.

"Go and get changed because if you don't I will take you on the bathroom

counter,"

"I wouldn't mind,"

"But your fans would so," Spencer pushed Ashley away, "go and get changed"

Spencer and Ashley arrived at the stadium three hours ahead of time so that Ashley could show Spencer around the venue and the band could do their pre concert things. Already it seemed as if thousands of people where lined up ready to enter the venue.

"Nervous Ash?" Spencer asked once they had both finally gotten through security.

"I'm a rock star. I don't get nervous."

"You are breaking, aren't you" Spencer said knowingly.

"Yerp," Ashley smiled at Spencer.

"Why?" Spencer stopped walking and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"You are here," Ashley said simply.

Spencer gave Ashley a quick kiss. "Come on rock star I wanna see the band" Ashley didn't let go of Spencer's hand as they walked through the backstage. Their first stop was the huge stage. Ashley took Spencer right out into the middle of it.

"I can now see why you are nervous," Spencer commented as she walked the stage looking at the different instruments.

"It seems big now but when the fan start coming it will seem a hell of a lot bigger. Spencer I probably should tell you something. Danny might be here."

"Why?" Spencer wasn't angry or anything. She was more confused as to why Danny would be here.

"Kyla and Danny have this weird relationship/ friendship going on. Kyla invited her. It's not going to be weird is it?

"No of course not. We work together nearly every day. And the paper work for are divorce should be finalized any day. We were friends before we were lovers it should be cool."

"Okay that's good to know." Ashley smiled and held out her hand for Spencer to take, "Come on. The backstage crew are giving me evil stares, lets go to the dressing room to see the band and Chelsea."

"Hey Chelsea get your arse over here and give me a hug," Spencer shouted once the couple had reached the backstage room. The room was like any other backstage room. Table filed with every kind of drink imaginable from alcoholic to just plain old water, a Wii console with a 40" TV screen to play it on and 3 huge couches.

"Hey girl," Chelsea screamed and ran to Spencer giving her a huge hug. "How many times have I asked you to come to these gig" Chelsea said once she pulled out of the hug

"Many," Spencer replied. It was true Chelsea had asked her on a number of occasions to come to the gig but Spencer always said no because she didn't want to see Ashley.

"But you are here now and that's a good thing. " Chelsea smiled. "You do know Danny is somewhere here don't you?"

"Yeah I do. It's going to be okay," Chelsea looked unconvinced," It will be okay. I promise."

"Okay if you are sure. Wanna play Wii?"

During the next hours fans could be heard getting louder and louder and each of the band member were doing their own thing to prepare themselves. Glen was with Chelsea talking about random stuff, Ashley was reading Harry Potter, Aiden was trying to chat up some groupies and Kyla was no were to be found. Spencer and Danny had talked once they finally did see each other. It was awkward at first but they both new where they stood with one another and were trying to make their friendship work.

"You are on in 10 minutes guy," A stage hand shouted. All the guys from the band members including Kyla, who had just come in looking flushed with Danny walking behind her, stood around in a circle. Spencer, Chelsea and Danny all joined in.

"Just like we practised guys," Ashley spoke.

"Glen if you take off your top this time I might puke," Kyla said gaining laughed form some of the band members.

"But it's going to be hot and Chelsea likes looking at my body," Glen gave a wink in Chelsea's direction.

"If you take it off it will make Chelsea not to have sex with you," Kyla retaliated.

"And how would you do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Okay guys" Ashley interrupted. "We know what we are doing and we are going to be awesome doing it but please Glen for the love of God, don't take off your top." And with that being said they all headed out to the side of the stage. Kyla and Ashley were on the right side of the stage and Glen and Aiden on the left. Spencer took Ashley aside

"I can't wait to see you perform."

"Hope I do your songs justice."

"I have no doubt." The lights of the stadium went out and the fans began to cheer. Kyla stepped out on to the stage, sat down and got the cello getting ready.

"That's my queue," Ashley gave Spencer a deep kiss. A spot light came up and Kyla started to play, then Ashley started to sing form the side of the stage where the fans couldn't see her

**I need another story **

**something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess**

The house light became brighter and Ashley and the rest of the band walked on the stage and went to their places getting ready for the chorus.

**Til' all my sleeves are stained red**  
**From all the truth that I've said**  
**Come by it honestly I swear**  
**Thought you saw me weak, no**  
**I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect line**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**My god, amazing how we got this far**  
**It's like we're chasing all those stars**  
**Who's driving shiny big black cars**

**And everyday I see the news**  
**All the problems that we could solve**  
**And when a situation rises**  
**Just write it into an album**  
**Singing straight, too cold**  
**I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect line**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame**  
**Got no family I can blame**  
**Just don't let me disappear**  
**I'mma tell you everything**

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect line**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**So tell me what you want to hear**  
**Something that were like those years**  
**Sick of all the insincere**  
**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**This time, don't need another perfect line**  
**Don't care if critics never jump in line**  
**I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
**All my secrets away, All my secrets away**

As the first song ended, Glen started drumming out the beat for the next song

**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game...**

* * *

**Please read and review **


	29. Concert Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SON or any of the music that appeared in this fic

So here it is the last chapter I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it.

A huge thank you to everyone who has taken time to write a review, story alert, author alerted or favorited you all get cookies

Thank you to , cricket, lilce1992, elfspirit7, n, imaferrari, queenred12, and of course ilovemyself26 :) who all reviewed the last chapter

There will be a sequel called **The Biography of a Rock Stars Wife **which will be up before the end of next week keep a look out for it

* * *

**Concert Part 2**

Spencer was amazed at the reaction of the crowd and so the rest of the band members. The fans hadn't stopped moving and screaming since Kyla had entered the stage, likewise the band hadn't stopped moving since they went on the stage and were rocking out their hearts. Ashley specially was like a five year old on a sugar high. Unstoppable. Even through the calmer songs, like Brand new Day, Ashley was still running around everywhere and jumping up and down whilst playing her guitar.

Once Brand New Day had ended, Ashley started to talk to the fans, not because a question and answer session was scheduled but because the band needed a breather and this was a perfect opportunity for the band to take a breath and get a drink.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Ashley shouted into the microphone before she takes a quick drink of the water Kyla had given her. The crowd screamed in response.

"Come on you can do better than that. I said are you enjoying the show." This time the crowd screamed louder and started to jump up and down waving their hands up in the air, one person even throw his top on to the stage.

"So I guess you are enjoying the show huh? That's good cause we love performing to you. Right, so we have two very special guests here with us today," Ashley gave Spencer a cheeky grin then looked back into the audience. "Does anyone listen to the local LA radio station?" Screamed aging preceded the question. Spencer and Danny both looked at each other.

"She wouldn't," Danny shouted over the screaming fans. She looked over at a grinning Ashley; "She wouldn't"

"She would," Spencer smiled and shook her head at Ashley indicating she didn't want to go on stage.

"Well guess that's good because the boss and radio presenter of that station is here back stage right now, look I can see them," Ashley pointed at the pair and gave a wave, "What do you say I bring them out,"

Danny saw both Kyla and Ashley walking to the pair and she started to back away slowly, "Danny don't you dare leave me to go up there by myself" Spencer hissed once she caught on to what Danny was doing

"Sorry " Danny apologetically said turned on her heel and practically ran away.

"I don't know who I hate more Danny or Ashley, " Spencer mumble when she saw that Ashley was just meters away from her, " Ashley. Defiantly Ashley". Ashley held on to Spencer's hand and dragged her to the middle of the stage.

" So here is Spencer Carlin , some of you might know her as a radio presenter but I bet you that not many of you know she in fact wrote two of the song we are going to sing here today." Screams again proceeded. Ashley looked at Spencer and was about to ask her something when she did a double take ," One min Spence" Ashley quick jumped of the stage and started to run to the fans.

"One minute you drag me up here and next you are leaving me here, Ashley!" Spencer whined as she helpless watched Ashley trying not to notice the thousands of people watching her every move.

Ashley stopped at a girl in bag black jumper, a cap and some jeans on. Ashley smiled once she saw the girl and gave her quick hug.

"This girl here," Ashley made sure all the cameras were on the girl she was talking about, "this girl is called Kenzie, and she is the bravest person I know. Also she is kind of a song writing goddess."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kenzie said into the microphone making the crowd laugh, and both Spencer and Ashley blushed with embarrassment.

"My you blunt," Ashley chuckled nervously. Ashley hadn't officially asked Spencer to be her girlfriend. They did everything girlfriends would do with each other without the labels.

"Well I haven't got long left. I have an excuse, unlike you. Why haven't you asked her out, she's hot."

"She certainly is," Ashley said before she could censor herself. Kenzie quickly grabbed Ashley's microphone.

"Spencer, will you be Ashley's girlfriend?" The crowd went silent waiting for Spencer's answer.

"It's about time she asked me," Spencer smiled and the crowd erupted again. Ashley said a quick goodbye to Kenzie then ran to Spencer and gave her a huge Spencer had finally gotten off the stage and the rest of the band went set up, Ashley throw the microphone at Kyla to catch which she caught as ease.

"Rock away sister." Ashley shouted before she grabbed her guitar an started the opening guitar of the song

**Hey there, Father  
I don't wanna bother you  
But I've got a sin to confess  
I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean  
Do you mind if I take off my dress?**

Don't know where to start  
Let me get to the good parts  
Might wanna cross up your legs  
I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need  
And I'm not above having to beg

There was this girl who tore my heart in two  
I had to lay her eight feet underground

Spencer couldn't help but be in owe of Love kills slowly, they were bringing her song to life. Even though she had seen them performing the song before it was nothing compared to what she was seeing now. The fans were jumping up and down to the beat totally engrossed into the music

**All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am going' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down, all the way down**

Well, hey there, Father  
There is just one other thing  
I have a simple request  
I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction  
I would be in your debt

Ashley walked to Spencer whilst playing the guitar and give her a cheeky smile before turning around and rocking out to the audience.

**Perhaps there is something that we could work out  
I noticed your breathing is starting to change  
We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles  
And get out of this cage**

**There was this girl who tore my heart in two**  
**I had to lay her eight feet underground**

**All I need is someone to save me**  
**Cause I am goin' down**  
**And what I need is someone to save me**  
**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

Ashley added in the backing vocals

**I didn't wanna do it, Father**  
**But I caught her with another woman in the bed I made her**  
**So I put her in a grave**  
**And now there's no one left around to get me off**  
**When I want it's a drag**

**The next day on the television they identified her**  
**By the circumcision that I made and now I'm on the run**  
**But wait, why did I have to go and kill her**  
**When she was the best I'd ever had?**

**All I need is someone to save me**  
**Cause I am goin' down**  
**And what I need is something to save me**  
**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

**I'm goin' down**  
**All the way down**

When the music died down, Kyla threw the microphone back to Ashley. This was the second to last song. Ashley placed the microphone in the stand and shouted

"Jump the fuck up and down" the fans did once they heard the song they were about to play.

**I don't remember a moment I tried to forget  
(I don't remember the moment I tried to forget)  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge**

Ashley sang with everything she had into the microphone,

**It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge**

Glen and Kyla where jumping up and down in time with the music whilst Aiden  
was giving everything he had into the beating of the drums

**No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll make it (One day maybe we'll meet again)  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no**

**Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free**  
**The birth of a sun, the death of a dream**  
**Closer to the edge**

**This never ending story paid for with pride and fate**  
**We all fall short of glory**  
**Lost in our fate**

Mosh pits where happening all over in the crowd. Backstage, including  
Spencer, people where jumping up and down.

**No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No no no no  
**  
All the fans joined in

**No no no  
I will never forget  
No no  
I will never regret  
No no  
I will live my life**

**No no no no**  
**I will never forget**  
**No no**  
**I will never regret**  
**No no**  
**I will live my life**

**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**  
**One day maybe we'll meet again**  
**No I'm not saying I'm sorry**  
**One day maybe we'll meet again**  
**No no no no**

**Closer to the edge**  
**Closer to the edge**  
**No no no no**  
**Closer to the edge**  
**Closer to the edge**  
**No no no no**  
**Closer to the edge**

At the end Spence nearly had to be restrained because all she wanted to do was kiss Ashley for making her song come to life and have thousands of people enjoying the music

"Okay so this is a brand new one, my band mates only learnt this one around four hours ago. So I hope you like."

It started off quiet at first but gradually got louder and louder and louder.

Kyla started it off then Glen joined in then Ashley started to sing

**A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.**

**To the soldier, the civilian,**  
**The martyr, the victim,**  
**This is war.**

Whilst singing, Ashley started to play guitar and Aiden began drumming

**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!**

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**From the last to the first**

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world!**

Glen stopped drumming and now was just the guitars

**A warning to the prophet,  
the liar, the honest  
This is war.**

**To the leader, the pariah,**  
**The victor, the messiah,**  
**This is war.**

Again just like before Glen and Ashley joined in

**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
the moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!**

Different colour lights were hitting the band, giving the band and the audience the feeling they were in a middle of a night club

**To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first**

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world!**

The beat slowed down until it was just Kyla, Aiden and Ashley playing or it was until Ashley lifted her hand up in the air and waited to the fans to do  
the same, which they did.

**I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands into the sky  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun**  
**The war is won**

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**From the last to the first**

**To the right, To the left**  
**We will fight to the death!**  
**To the edge of the earth**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world**  
**It's a brave new world!**

Ashley grabbed the microphone and headed to the isle of the stage and carried on walking leaving the band being there on the main stage. Ashley placed the microphone on the microphone stand until the end of the song.

**A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world  
**  
Whilst the last beat of the song finished Ashley grabbed the acoustic. A spot light came on her, leaving just her lit up, her band were in darkness

**I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars**

**I believe in nothing**  
**Not the day and not the dark**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**But the beating of our hearts**

(Ashley couldn't help look at Spencer)

**I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in sin and not in God**

**I believe in nothing**  
**Not in peace and not in war**  
**I believe in nothing**  
**But the truth and who we are**

The spot light went out.

* * *

**Please read and review **

**Songs used this is war, 100 suns and closer to the edge by 30 seconds to Mars and Goin Down by The Pretty Reckless**


End file.
